The Strength Of A Jinchuuriki
by Akane Ryuuzouji
Summary: Six year old Naruto is sent to a world full of monsters, how will he survive read and find out. I will do my best in fights, the fourth shinobi war is placed in the academy e very last chapter has the write and I will delete the other chapters later. I will continue the write only if you all like it
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ROSARIO VAMPIRE SO BACK OFF!

This starts right after the attack on Naruto and if you don't know Naruto is six years old but is very thick headed. this is during second season.

XxXxX

"FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU" Yelled a man with red eyes. Unknown to Naruto it is the Sharingan.

Naruto let on fire by the Jutsu. "Now is our chance kill the demon." Said a random mobster puting a spear in his gut a kunais all over his body.

"No I will send him to a different world that way there will be no evidence to be found." Said different man with the sharingan.

"Do it." All the mobsters said together.

"Teleportation Jutsu." The man said casting the Jutsu.

As Naruto is disappearing, the mob left Naruto with hateful words.

XxXxX Yokai academy XxXxX

"Moka stop trying to suck tsukune's blood." Kurumu yelled standing out side of the school. "Come on lets go before the bell rings."

Suddenly there is a flash that blinded every one. Once the flash died down the first thing that came to Kurumu's mind is, "I smell a human." fallowing the smell to the center of the school to a field and in the middle of the felled was a small boy on fire with a spear in his gut and what looks to me some kind of knifes all over his body unconscious.

Moka ran over to the boy, "We have to stop the fire be for he burns away" Moka said removing the spear.

"I got this" Mizore said walking up to him.

Moka got up and stood in her way. "Relax, I'm not going to turn him in to an ice cube." Mizore said walking past Moka.

Mizore put both her hands on his chest sending a freezing cold wave over his body vanquishing the flames. But damn near giving him hypothermia. his orange jacket and under shirt is burned away, all that is left

"He is bleeding to much we need to get him a nurse and fast." Tsukune said.

"Then lets go." Moka said picking up the boy.

XxXxX Nurse's office XxXxX

"Please u have to help him." Moka pleaded.

"Fine but only because this human is to small to save himself." The female nurse said grabbing the boy and put him in one of the beds.

She started by wrapping bandages around his stomach to stop the bleeding. The started removing the odd weapons. But then noticed he has several broken bones. Placing the broken bones in the in the right places so they can all heal correctly and then warped bandages all over his body.

"He will live. I will talk to the head master about him stay after living through such damage to such a small body I think he will let him stay. Now get to class." The nurse said waving everyone away.

XxXxX Nekonome's class XxXxX

"Meow, your here thank goodness. Pick any seat that is not taken." Nekonome said.

"Thank you Ms. Nekonome." The group said.

Taking there own seats in the back leaving only one left in the back.

"OK class this year you will only have one class room. But just like last year no showing your monster forms." Nekonome said.

"I wounder if that boy is going to be alright?" Yukari said.

"He will don't worry about it and if he gets to stay we will all be his friend." Moka said.

XxXxX Three hours later with Naruto XxXxX

"Where am I?" Naruto groaned.

"Your awake that is amazing. Oh and you are in the Yokai academy hospital" The nurse said. 'The head master said he gets to say I hope he can make it here.' She thought.

"Can I get your name and age." Asked the nurse with a clipboard.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I am six." He said.

"I'm going to check your condition." The nurse said. 'This is amazing, he is almost completely healed all that is left is the hole in his stomach.' She thought. "You can go to the academy tomorrow morning. But you are very malnourished. I will take you to your home room." She said wrapping fresh bandages around his stomach.

XxXxX The next morning Nekonome's class XxXxX

"Alright class we are having a new student today." Nekonome said.

"Is this Ms. Nekonome's class?" Said a voice at the door.

"Meow, you must be Naruto Uzumaki." She said.

"That's me." Naruto said back.

"There is a seat for you, right between Moka Akashiya and Mizore Shirayuki." Nekonome said pointing to the chair.

As Naruto was walking to his chair someone tried to trip him but his foot got frozen solid before he could. Naruto thentook his seat in the back of the class.

"How are you feeling." Moka asked.

"Why would you care?" Naruto said with a straight face.

"Because we saved you and that means we care for you." Mizore said.

"I'm fine but the nurse said that the only thing left to be healed is some kind of hole in my stomach. But she also said that I'm malnourished what ever that means."

"It means you need to eat more." Kurumu said.

"But no one ever lets me eat if I try to everyone starts beating me." Naruto said with a sad look on his face.

"Well your not where those people can hurt you any more." Yukari said.

"Is that why you got hurt?" Mizore asked.

"No, they said something about killing me once and for all and sending me to a different world so that there is no evidence of my death." Naruto said putting his chin on the desk.

RING RING RING RING

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"It means it's time for you to eat, lets go." Tsukune said.

XxXxX Cafeteria XxXxX

"That was good." Naruto said rubbing his stomach.

"It's to bad bad that I'm about to make you puke it all up HUMAN." Said a man in a group of five men. The man kicked Naruto in the stomach sending him through the cafeteria wall and landing on the dirt out side of the building.

"AAAGGHHH." Naruto screamed in pain.

"Those men are vampires, Tsukune pull my rosary it's our only chance to save him." Moka said in a hurry.

Tsukune reached over and pulled of her rosary.

"Stop Moka Akashiya she is out numbered any way she don't stand a chance against four vampires. I'll take care of this human child." The man with black hair that goes down to his shoulders.

"You think your tough picking children don't you." Moka said running to the man with the shoulder length black hair. one of the vampires with no hair blacked her path punching her in the gut sending her back words. A second one with short red hair came up on her right giving her a kick to the right side of her ribs sending her to the left. A third vampire with brown short hair on her left round house kicked her gut sending her further back words. The last one with white long hair came up from behind and dropped at least three gallons of water over her head paralyzing her body from any movement and send waves of pain though her body.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGG" She screamed in pain.

"Tell me, why do you wish to save this boy?" Asked the man with black hair.

"We are friends and that is what we do for each other." Mizore yelled as the group try to help.

"NO GET BACK THEY ARE VAMPIRES, THEY WILL KILL YOU JUST AS FAST AS THEY CAN KILL NARUTO." Moka yelled.

XxXxX Naruto's POV XxXxX

'Friends... I finely made some friends and now because of me one of them is about to die.' Naruto thought.

'Then don't let it happen, take some of my power and kill them all, show them the power of Naruto Uzumaki. TEAR THEM APART, GRIND THE'RE FACES TO DUST!" Yelled an evil voice from inside Naruto.

XxXxX

THAT IS IT FOR CHAPTER 1, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ROSARIO VAMPIRE. I FORGOT TO ADD IN THE LAST CHAPTER THAT THE WITH NO HAIR BIG ON SIZE LIKE JUST LIKE THE BALD PAIN FORM THE SIX PATHS OF PAIN

XxXxX

'Friends... I finely made some friends and now because of me one of them is about to die.' Naruto thought.

'Then don't let it happen, take some of my power and kill them all, show them the power of Naruto Uzumaki. TEAR THEM APART, GRIND THEM TO DUST!" Yelled an evil voice from inside Naruto.

"Kill the brats over there just so Moka can watch her so called friend die." The man with the black hair said.

The bald vampire dashed in the direction of Mizore. "I'll finnish you in one blow."

'Kill them all show them what what you can do.' The evil voice said again within Naruto.

"GRRRRRAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM THEM OR I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Are crazy you can't even lay a finger on a vampire let alone hurt them or kill them. You will just get yourself killed trying." Moka yelled.

"She is r... were did he go.

The bald vampire reeled his fist back for the punch, but when threw the punch hit a different target. Naruto. the fist went straight through his chest, into the front out the back. Naruto's blood got all over Mizore.

"NARUTO NOOO!" everyone but the vampires yelled.

"Heheheh if you can't finnish a human in one blow, HOW DO YOU PLAN ON FINNISHING HER IN ONE BLOW!" Naruto yelled removing the man's arm from his chest. But what Naruto did not realize is he is letting a massive aura that scared inner Moka but could not tell what kind it is.

"Hmm you still smell like a human but your letting of an aura that keeps getting stronger by the second." The black haired man said.

Now almost everyone in the school is watching, but are in shock that a human survived a punch through the chest.

"Now let me show you WHAT I CAN DO" Naruto yelled.

Taking the arm of the bald man, he tossed he at the man with the black hair.

'He is using him as a distraction, but you will have to do a better job than that.' The man with black.

"I guess we can't call you human any more my name is Hiroshi." Said the man with black hair.

"Mine is Isamu." The bald man said.

"Mine is Shou." Said the one with red hair.

"My name is Daisuke." Said the one with brown hair.

"And my name is Kenta." The last one with white hair said.

"And you are Naruto." Shou said.

"Well all you need to worry about right now is defending yourselves RRRRAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Naruto made a shock wave smashing his foot into the ground.

"Such power." Moka said to herself.

Just as they thought Naruto had this fight in the bag, every thing started to go down hill.

"You think just because you have a massive aura, don't mean you can beat a vampire. you are nothing but a child playing games to me. NOW DIE!" Hiroshi yelled throwing a rock at boulder a Naruto but he dodged it and got Isamu's fist kinected to his face sending him fly to Shou. drop kicking Naruto to the ground. Then all of them started stomping and kicking him for about no more than five minutes.

'hmm I underestimated these vampires, all i can do is give Naruto more of my Chakra but sense he is so small he will not be able to hold this said chakra. So that would put him at three tails if. But also over time he will reach four tails over a period of times and i have no idea what will happen if he does. Oh well but this will hurt him.' Said the voice within Naruto.

"Whats he doing." Kenta asked him self.

'It feels like my body is on fire.' Naruto thought to himself. "GGGGGAAAAGGGGGGHHHH." Naruto yelled out.

The vampires jumped away like Naruto is about to self-destruct.

An odd bubbly red cloak started to form around his body giving him tree tails, his canines grew out and are now sharp as a blade, his nails all turned sharp to, his eyes are now red and slitted and what looks to be fox ears on his head. The hole in his chest started to disappear. He then dropped down on all fours.

"He is not a human nor monster, he is a Jinjuriki. The last one at that." Moka said her eyes widened in shock.

XxXxX

THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER TWO, HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ROSARIO VAMPIRE.

HERE IS CHAPTER 3 PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!

XxXxX

"You think just because you have a massive aura, don't mean you can beat a vampire. you are nothing but a child playing games to me. NOW DIE!" Hiroshi yelled throwing a rock at boulder a Naruto but he dodged it and got Isamu's fist kinected to his face sending him fly to Shou. drop kicking Naruto to the ground. Then all of them started stomping and kicking him for about no more than five minutes.

'hmm I underestimated these vampires, all i can do is give Naruto more of my Chakra but sense he is so small he will not be able to hold this said chakra. So that would put him at three tails if. But also over time he will reach four tails over a period of times and i have no idea what will happen if he does. Oh well but this will hurt him.' Said the voice within Naruto.

"Whats he doing." Kenta asked him self.

'It feels like my body is on fire.' Naruto thought to himself. "GGGGGAAAAGGGGGGHHHH." Naruto yelled out.

The vampires jumped away like Naruto is about to self-destruct.

An odd bubbly red cloak started to form around his body giving him tree tails, his canines grew out and are now sharp as a blade, his nails all turned sharp to, his eyes are now red and slitted and what looks to be fox ears on his head. The hole in his chest started to disappear. He then dropped down on all fours.

"He is not a human nor monster, he is a Jinjuriki. The last of them at that." Moka said her eyes widened in shock.

"Better get ready. I'm about rip all your heads off." Naruto growled.

"Hmph. Try if you dare, but our heads will not come cheaply." Hiroshi said grinning.

"Boss, his power is rising by the second." Kenta whispered to Hiroshi.

"I noticed the a long time ago." Hiroshi said.

"You should be focusing on me instead of booger boy here." Naruto said suddenly appearing behind the vampires.

"What, how did you get behind us..." Isamu said punching Naruto's gut but ended up burning his hand on the red cloak surrounding Naruto's body.

"Hmph it seems like that substance comes with some defense too." Isamu said grabbing his hand.

'This is not good at all, he will gain the fourth tail in under a minute. He has to finish those vampires and fast.' Said the evil voice in Naruto.

Mizore suddenly threw an ice spear into Kenta's head killing him on the spot.

"Nice one Mizore." Moka commented.

Shou got distracted by Kenta's dead body on the floor leaving him wide open for an attack, Naruto dashed towards Shou before he could do anything. Naruto jumped up and put his hand through shou's chest kill him.

"He is so fast I can barely see his movements." Daisuke said in shock.

Naruto appeared in front of Daisuke. Sliding his right foot under daisuke's tripping him, Naruto then curb stomped his face in killing him too.

"Three down, two to to go." Naruto said slowly walking to Hiroshi and Isamu with grin."

Naruto dashed at Isamu but he dodged out of the way way but not fast enough. Naruto grabbed Isamu's leg and slammed into the ground as hard as he could breaking Isamu's back.

"Now its just me and you, Hiroshi." Naruto said smashing his knee into Hiroshi's gut sending him flying into a tree head first snapping his neck.

'Just in the nick of time.' Said the voice in Naruto.

Suddenly the cloak surrounding disappeared and Naruto's body dropped to the ground unconscious.

Kurumu ran over to Naruto as fast as she could. "That red cloak must have heated his body up, it looks like he is burning alive."

"We need to get him to the nurse." Moka said putting her rosary back on.

XxXxX Nurses office

"Damn his temperature keeps rising, at this rate he is going have a heatstroke." The nurse said freaking out.

"How do we bring it back down?" Yukari asked.

"He needs to be blanketed by something freezing." The nurse said and everyone turned to Mizore.

"Fine I'll do it." Mizore said laying down next to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank goodness, his temperature is dropping. The only bad thing is, you have to stay here for the night." The nurse said.

"Its alright I'm tired anyway." Mizore said yawning.

"See you tomorrow Mizore." They all said leaving.

"He looks so cute when he is asleep." Mizore said to herself.

XxXxX Around midnight

Naruto woke up with mizore's body wrapped around him and her cheek pressed up against his.

"Mizore." Naruto said blushing.

"Just go back to sleep." Mizore said.

'She is so cold, even her breath is freezing. It actually makes me comfortable.' Naruto thought to himself trying to get closer to her but slowly because he thought it is embarrassing.

Mizore noticed what he is doing and pulled his body as close to her as she could and unconsciously put her cheek back next to his and they both fell back asleep.

XxXxX

THAT IS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKED IT, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! OH AND SHOULD I TURN THIS IN TO A MESSED UP NARUTO X MIZORE IT WOULD ONLY BE MESSED UP BECAUSE OF THE AGE DIFFERENCE. AND MIZORE IS MY FAVORITE :3


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ROSARIO VAMPIRE!

HERE IS CHAPTER 4... ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!

XxXxX

XxXxX Around midnight

Naruto woke up with mizore's body wrapped around him and her cheek pressed up against his.

"Mizore." Naruto said blushing.

"Just go back to sleep." Mizore said.

'She is so cold, even her breath is freezing. It actually makes me comfortable.' Naruto thought to himself trying to get closer to her but slowly because he thought it is embarrassing.

Mizore noticed what he is doing and pulled his body as close to her as she could and unconsciously put her cheek back next to his and they both fell back asleep.

XxXxX The morning

"Looks like you two are already falling for each other, Mizore." Yukari said walking into the room waking Mizore up but Naruto is still asleep.

Suddenly an ice spear went flying past her just inches from her head. "Shut up be for accidentally don't miss." Mizore said trying to go back to sleep.

"Well I have some good news and bad news, for you two love birds." Yukari said with a grin.

"I SAID 'SHUT UP'!" Mizore yelled forming what looks to be boulder of ice and through it at Yukari. waving her wand the boulder of ice stopped dead in the air.

"Now what is this good news and bad news?" Mizore asked.

"Well we talked to the head master." Tsukune said.

"The good news is that the head master said that Jinjuriki is classified as a monster so Naruto can stay." Moka said.

"The bad news for you is." Yukari said.

"The head master said he has to live with you, in your dorm." Kurumuru finished.

"AI'm fine with it." Mizore said trying to go back to sleep.

"Also the nurse said that leave in at least an hour. She also said that you need to keep as close as possible to him just encase something happens." Kurumuru said.

"And there is no school until the hole in the cafeteria wall is fixed." Yukari said jumping up and down.

"Then that means I'm going to my dorm then, bye." Mizore said holding Naruto like a new born baby.

And left with Naruto.

XxXxX Mizore's dorm

Mizore put Naruto in the covers of her bed and got in the bed too.

"Sucks that I can't sleep nude anymore." Mizore said taking off her shirt and removing her bra, then put her shirt back on

She soon fell asleep with Naruto's head on her chest.

Just little more than a hour Naruto woke up again on the left Mizore with her being fast asleep and noticed he is in a different room now, but what got his attention the most was the round objects in her shirt. Not thinking there is any thing wrong with it he slowly moved the left side of her her shirt down until her left breast is fully visible. He slowly poked it and jumped back like it's gong to attack him. Feeling less afraid of it came back over to it and gave it another poke and nothing happened and noticed his finger was sinking into it. so he put his hand on it and gave it a squeeze. "It's so soft... I want one." Naruto said to himself.

He then noticed little pink dot the pokes out a little. Not thinking there is any thing wrong with it again he again he gave it a little squeeze.

XxXxX With Mizore

'What the hell why does it feel like I'm being touched but it has nothing to do with my dream I'm having.' She thought to herself but she woke up once she felt he nipple git squeezed.

XxXxX Back with Naruto

Mizore moaned from the pleasure as she woke up and noticed that Naruto is the one touching her and also noticed the look of curiosity on Nauto's face.

"OH NO, Naruto stop you can't be doing that." She said freaking out trying to put her breast back in her shirt.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" He said starting to cry thinking that she is going to start beating him.

"Its OK you didn't know." She said hugging Naruto. 'WOW, for a kid he sure does know how t... AAAAGGGHHH I'm going pedo on Naruto.' She thought.

"Naruto, lets just keep what happened between the two of us." She said.

"Alright." Naruto said back.

"I'm not mad at you, but don't do that." She said laying back down into the bed with Naruto.

"I promise, I won't ever do it again." Naruto promised.

XxXxX

THAT IS IT FOR CHAPTER 4, I KNOW I DON'T LIKE THE AGE DIFFERENCE ETHER I WILL COME UP WITH SOME THING TO FIX THAT OR IF YOU WANT THERE TO BE A FUCKED UP PAIRING I CAN DO THAT. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN A REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ROSARIO VAMPIRE!

OK WELL I ASKED EVERYONE IF NARUTO SHOULD BE THE SAME AGE AS MIZORE OR STAY YOUNGER THAN HER. I GOT MY ANSWER, AND WELL I LEARNED THAT SOME PEOPLE ARE F***ED UP AND ASKED FOR HIM TO STAY YOUNGER THAN HER. BUT ALL OF YOU SAID THAT IN A PM NOT IN A REVIEW LIKE I ASKED, WHY I DON'T KNOW BUT IF THAT IS WHAT YOU WANT I WILL NOT JUDGE YOU!

NOW LETS GET ON TO THE STORY!

XxXxX

Mizore's dorm

Mizore put Naruto in the covers of her bed and got in the bed too.

"Sucks that I can't sleep nude anymore." Mizore said taking off her shirt and removing her bra, then put her shirt back on

She soon fell asleep with Naruto's head on her chest.

Just little more than a hour Naruto woke up again on the left Mizore with her being fast asleep and noticed he is in a different room now, but what got his attention the most was the round objects in her shirt. Not thinking there is any thing wrong with it he slowly moved the left side of her her shirt down until her left breast is fully visible. He slowly poked it and jumped back like it's gong to attack him. Feeling less afraid of it came back over to it and gave it another poke and nothing happened and noticed his finger was sinking into it. so he put his hand on it and gave it a squeeze. "It's so soft... I want one." Naruto said to himself.

He then noticed little pink dot the pokes out a little. Not thinking there is any thing wrong with it again he again he gave it a little squeeze.

XxXxX With Mizore

'What the hell why does it feel like I'm being touched but it has nothing to do with my dream I'm having.' She thought to herself but she woke up once she felt he nipple git squeezed.

XxXxX Back with Naruto

Mizore moaned from the pleasure as she woke up and noticed that Naruto is the one touching her and also noticed the look of curiosity on Nauto's face.

"OH NO, Naruto stop you can't be doing that." She said freaking out trying to put her breast back in her shirt.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" He said starting to cry thinking that she is going to start beating him.

"Its OK you didn't know." She said hugging Naruto. 'WOW, for a kid he sure does know how t... AAAAGGGHHH I'm going pedo on Naruto.' She thought.

"Naruto, lets just keep what happened between the two of us." She said.

"Alright." Naruto said back.

"I'm not mad at you, but don't do that." She said laying back down into the bed with Naruto.

"I promise, I won't ever do it again." Naruto promised.

"Can I ask you something?" Naruto asked.

"What is it you want to ask?" Mizore asked.

"What are those for any way?" Naruto asked pointing to Mizore's breasts.

All she did is blush and did one thing she would regret in two ways... she handed him a book about child birth.

"Umm, Mizore." Naruto called.

"What now?" Mizore whined.

"I don't know how to read." Naruto said.

Mizore made a face palm that left a red mark on her face.

XxXxX In The Naruto World

"We have found the last Jinchuriki." Said a female orange hair in a black robe with red clouds on it.

"Where is the Jinchuriki?" Said a man in a shadow unable to be seen.

"The Jinchuriki is in a different world known as the Yōkai academy. Orochimaru said to be a school for monsters." The woman said.

"That means we wasted our time destroying the Leaf village." Said the man in the shadows.

"Orochimaru has asked permission to help along with Sasuke, Kabuto and the sound four."

"I accept his offer, we just might need all the help we can get."

"That is a good choice because I am the only one who knows the Jutsu to get everyone there and back." Orochimaru said walking into the rather dark room.

"Get everyone ready, we attack tomorrow." The man said lifting his head making it possible to see his ringed eyes know as the Rinnegan.

XxXxX Back at Yōkai academy

"I guess this means I am going to teach you how to read." Mizore said.

Suddenly an explosion went off in the middle of the courtyard. 21 people appeared in black robes with clouds on them.

"You know what to do find the Jinchuriki. Deadly force is authorized." Said a man with red hair and rods in his back.

"As you wish, Nagato." everyone went on there mission to find the Jinjuriki.

XxXxX

OK THAT IS IT FOR CHAPTER 5. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

I DON'T HAVE MUCH TO SAY BUT SOME FACTS FOR THE STORY! ALL OF THE AKASTUKI MEMBERS ARE STILL ALIVE EXCEPT TOBI. IN THIS CHAPTER OROCHIMARU, SASUKE, KABUTO AND THE SOUND FOUR ARE ALL WEARING THE AKATSUKI ROBES! WELL THAT IS ABOUT IT, NOW ON TO CHAPTER SIX!

XxXxX

"We have found the last Jinchuriki." Said a female orange hair in a black robe with red clouds on it.

"Where is the Jinchuriki?" Said a man in a shadow unable to be seen.

"The Jinchuriki is in a different world known as the Yōkai academy. Orochimaru said to be a school for monsters." The woman said.

"That means we wasted our time destroying the Leaf village." Said the man in the shadows.

"Orochimaru has asked permission to help along with Sasuke, Kabuto and the sound four."

"I accept his offer, we just might need all the help we can get."

"That is a good choice because I am the only one who knows the Jutsu to get everyone there and back." Orochimaru said walking into the rather dark room.

"Get everyone ready, we attack tomorrow." The man said lifting his head making it possible to see his ringed eyes know as the Rinnegan.

XxXxX At Yōkai academy

"I guess this means I am going to teach you how to read." Mizore said.

Suddenly an explosion went off in the middle of the courtyard. 21 people appeared in black robes with clouds on them.

"You know what to do find the Jinchuriki. Deadly force is authorized." Said a man with red hair and rods in his back.

"As you wish, Nagato." everyone went on there mission to find the Jinjuriki.

Off to the side Yukari is listining to every thing they said, hiding behind a trash can. "I have to warn Mizore and Naruto." Yukari whispered to her self and dashed in the direction of the two said people.

"But Hidan you are not authorized to use your curse Jutsu." Nagato said.

"As you wish my lord." Hidan said back.

"You six follow the girl." Nagato said pointing at the six pains.

"We're on it." The six said starting to tail Yukari.

XxXxX

Yukari kicked Mizore's door down. "There are a lot of guys in black cloaks with red clouds after Naruto." Yukari said panicking.

"What, why would some one be after him?" Mizore said.

Suddenly Yukari felt a fist impact with the side of her rib cage. "AAAAAGGGGHHHHHH" Yukari screamed being slammed against a wall knocking her out.

Naruto stood in shock. "You can't have MY Naruto so get lost." Mizore said unleashing large amounts of KI.

"Don't you think he is a little young for you?" Yahiko said looking at Naruto.

"Don't judge me, ass wipe!" Mizore said and launched an ice sword at him.

But the large one got in the way and tried to absorb it but it failed and the ice sword dug into his heart.

"Hmph. at least we know that its not a Jutsu now. Almighty push." Yahiko said and pushed the two out the window.

"Maybe i should have thought about the fact that we are in a six story building before pushing them out a window." Yahiko said with a shrug and jumped out the window with four others.

The one that stayed behind tried revive the large one but a pan fell on his head knocking him out.

"Serves you right, asshole." Yukari said running to go get Moka.

XxXxxX With Moka

"That aura is coming from Mizore." Tsukune said.

"Then lets get over there before she ends up freezing Naruto." Moka said running toward Mizore's direction.

About half way there they seen Yukari.

"Moka, Naruto is being attacked again." Yukari said.

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" A voice screamed off in Mizore's direction.

"Was that Naruto?" Tsukune asked.

"Lets find out." Moka said.

Suddenly they all got pushed back by a wave of pure chakra.

"This is the same aura that came from Naruto that he had those tails." Moka said said they all started running as fast as they could toward Naruto.

XxXxX With Naruto

Naruto slowly got up and tried to walk toward Mizore but fell to the ground. So he just crawled over to her motionless body. "Mizore, wake up. Wake up, Mizore." Naruto cried as he hugged her.

'Naruto, she is dead.' A voice lied from within Naruto.

Naruto suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

"I'm gonna kill you." Naruto said releasing raw chakra. "AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed releasing enough chakra to bring down the tree tails just a flick his finger.

'I knew he was going to use my chakra but this is suicide. He took a third of my chakra in just five seconds.' An evil voice thought inside Naruto.

A red cloak of chakra started to form along with four tails.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLIAMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ROSARIO VAMPIRE!

ALRIGHT SOMEONE ASKED WHY SASUKE IS IN THE AKASUKI IF NARUTO IS ONLY FIVE. I SET THE ROSARIO WORLD IN THE FUTURE SO THINK OF IT AS SOME YEARS HAVE PAST IN THE NARUTO WORLD, AND THEY TELEPORTED TO THE ROSARIO WORLD! THAT IS THE BEST I GOT FOR NOW. OR YOU CAN THINK OF SOME THING. ALSO YES OROCHIMARU IS ALIVE AND HAS REJOINED THE AKASTUKI ITS JUST FOR A PLOT I HAVE IN MINED!

XxXxX

Naruto slowly got up and tried to walk toward Mizore but fell to the ground. So he just crawled over to her motionless body. "Mizore, wake up. Wake up, Mizore." Naruto cried as he hugged her.

'Naruto, she is dead.' A voice lied from within Naruto.

Naruto suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

"I'm gonna kill you." Naruto said releasing raw chakra. "AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed releasing enough chakra to bring down the tree tails just a flick his finger.

'I knew he was going to use my chakra but this is suicide. He took a third of my chakra in just five seconds.' An evil voice thought inside Naruto.

A red cloak of chakra started to form along with four tails.

"You are weak how do hope to kill us." Yahiko said with out a sign of fear in his voice.

"What this cant be, He has four tails. I have no clue what he could do with that many tails." Moka said and noticed Mizore lying on the floor next to the Jinchuuriki. "We need to get Mizore away from Naruto. Tsukune pull of my rosory." Moka Said.

Tsukune ran over to Moka and pulled her rosary off.

Suddenly moka's Inner self is revealed. She dashed for Mizore.

'This is not good he is about to get five tails and is still taking more. He has been blinded by rage.' Thought the evil voice within Naruto.

Naruto noticed some one dashing up to Mizore. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Naruto yelled grabbing Moka by the throat and slamming her to the ground. Naruto was about out her throat but she kicked him off and got some distance between her and the jinchuuriki.

'He has gone completely mad. He don't even know who am. I'm a surprise that he remembers Mizore.' Moka thought to herself.

Naruto dashed at Moka which scared the shit out over her but Yahiko got in the way. "Your fight is with me. Almighty push!" Yahiko tried to push Naruto away but it failed as Naruto gained a fifth tail. "He resisted my almighty push." Yahiko said and suffered a punch to the rib cage.

Yahiko went flying past Moka, Naruto made a dash at Moka again. "Hey boy, don't you want to save the girl." A voice said behind him. Naruto turned around noticed a girl with orange hair holding a kunai to Mizore's neck. Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind her.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Naruto yelled giving her a death blow to her chest sending her crashing into a building.

"Summoning Jutsu!" She said waving hand signs but not fast enough as Naruto ripped her arm off her body like it was nothing.

"Try summoning now." Naruto said tossing her arm off to the side. The girl soon fell over, dead.

Suddenly Orochimaru, Sasuke, Kabuto and the Sound four appeared next to Yahiko.

"Hmm, it looks like the jinchuuriki has five tails. This should be fun." Orochimaru said grinning.

"Should I finish this so we can go home." Sasuke said grabbing the curse mark on his neck.

"Why not. After all, I do have some of my tests that I need to finish." Orochimaru said.

Sasuke started to use the power from his curse mark, but he could not match Naruto's strength or speed let alone both.

"I'LL DROP YOU LIKE A BAG OF HORSE SHIT GGGRRRAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" Naruto yelled giving Sasuke a death blow to the face sending him through the forest.

'It seems that the jinchuuriki is defending the girl. Making it impossible to to get near him without getting near her, causing him to attack wildly... Wait that's it, I'll make her come to me.' Yahiko thought to himself.

"Universal pull!" Yahiko said pulling Mizore toward his direction.

Naruto noticed Mizore being pulled toward him as is about to stab her with a strange black rod.

'This is not going to end well.' The evil voice within Naruto said.

Naruto sent a blast of chakra at Yahiko knocking the strange rod out of his hand.

'What, he was supposed to charged at me.. It seems he is a bit smarter than I thought.' Yahiko thought to himself, letting his guard down while in shock.

Naruto sent another blast of chakra at him sending him flying into the forest.

"I guess I had that one coming for letting my guard down." Yahiko said to himself getting up off the floor.

Yahiko looked around and noticed Sasuke lying on the floor knocked out.

"Hmph, it looks like the jinchuuriki was not spiting out words when he said he was going to drop him." Yahiko said to himself walking back toward Naruto's direction.

XxXxX With Naruto

Naruto dashed back to Mizore's side.

"I think we have had enough of watching this fight. Lets just bag the jinchuuriki and go home, What do you say Kakuzu?" Said a man wearing the akatsuki robe with short white hair pushed back.

"You shouldn't underestimate a jinchuuriki, Hidan. They can kill you if your not careful." Kakuzu said.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I can't die." Hidan said back.

"Well lets test that theory." Kakuzu said picking Hidan up and throwing him at Naruto.

Naruto notice the man flying toward him so he sent blast of chakra at him but it failed.

"Your mine now." Hidan said managing to cut Naruto and starting up a strange jutsu.

"What is he doing?" Moka asked herself.

"Its a curse jutsu. Because of the fact that Hidan is immortal he can use this jutsu without killing himself. It's like this if he stabs his leg then the jinchuuriki will get a stab wound on his leg, if Hidan stabs his heart then its all over for the jinchuuriki." Yahiko said walking out of the forest. "Oh, and Orochimaru. You might want to go get Sasuke." Yahiko finished.

"I guess the Jinchuuriki meant it when he said he was going to drop him." Orochimaru commented.

"That's what I said." Yahiko said.

"NOW TO FINISH THIS!" Hidan said using a strange black rod to stab his heart.

Suddenly Naruto dropped dead on the floor.

"NARUTO NO!" Moka, Kurumuru and Yukari all cried.

"Don't worry, I will kill all of you too so you can join him" Hidan said.

'THIS IS FUCKING RIDICULES, THIS MUCH CHAKRA IS GOING TO GIVE HIM EIGHT TAILS. THIS IS GOING TO KILL HIM. DAMN YOU HIDAN, DAMN YOU TO HELL.' Yelled the evil voice within Naruto.

Suddenly there is a massive wave of chakra that pushed every one back and leaving a crater, but in the middle of the crater is a giant fox with eight tails and muscles bones showing. ~did I describe that right, let me know if I didn't~

"We don't stand a chance with him having this many tails. We need to get out of here and fast." Yahiko said dashing away.

"Have fun dealing with the jinchuuriki now." Hidan said dashing away with every one else.

Orochimaru dashed away with sasuke over his shoulder.

Suddenly all of the chakra from the akastuki disapeared.

Every one the school could see the massive beast. "What the hell is going on over ther." "I have never seen a monster that big. What kind of monster is that." Was only a couple of resonses that were said.

"What are we going to do about Naruto. We need to help him some how." Kurumuru asked looking at the vampire side of Moka who is in pure shock by the Massive beast.

"GGGGGGRRRRRRROOOOAAAARRRRRR!" Naruto growled.

"Well all help, after all he is a monster just like us." Said a voive behinde them.

The group turned around and noticed damn near the whole school in ther monster formes, even the teachers are scatterd around in the massive croud.

XxXxX

THAT IS IT FOR CHAPTER 7! ALSO LEAVE SOME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I WILL PUT 'EM IN!


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ROSARIO VAMPIRE!

OK NONE GAVE ME ANY MONSTER IDEAS SO I ONLY AM USING TWO AND ONE OTHER THING, NARUTO DOES NOT KNOW THAT HE IS A JINCHUURIKI! NOW LETS GET ON TO THE STORY!

XxXxX

"NOW TO FINISH THIS!" Hidan said using a strange black rod to stab his heart.

Suddenly Naruto dropped dead on the floor.

"NARUTO, NO!" Moka, Kurumuru and Yukari all cried.

"Don't worry, I will kill all of you too so you can join him" Hidan said.

'THIS IS FUCKING RIDICULES, THIS MUCH CHAKRA IS GOING TO GIVE HIM EIGHT TAILS. THIS IS GOING TO KILL HIM. DAMN YOU HIDAN, DAMN YOU TO HELL.' Yelled the evil voice within Naruto.

Suddenly there is a massive wave of chakra that pushed every one back and leaving a crater, but in the middle of the crater is a giant fox with eight tails and muscles bones showing.

"We don't stand a chance with him having this many tails. We need to get out of here and fast." Yahiko said dashing away.

"Have fun dealing with the jinchuuriki now." Hidan said dashing away with every one else.

Orochimaru dashed away with sasuke over his shoulder.

Suddenly all of the chakra from the akastuki disapeared.

Every one the school could see the massive beast. "What the hell is going on over ther." "I have never seen a monster that big. What kind of monster is that." Was only a couple of resonses that were said.

"What are we going to do about Naruto. We need to help him some how." Kurumuru asked looking at the vampire side of Moka who is in pure shock by the Massive beast.

"GGGGGGRRRRRRROOOOAAAARRRRRR!" Naruto growled.

"Well all help, after all he is a monster just like us." Said a voive behinde them.

The group turned around and noticed damn near the whole school in the're monster forms, even the teachers are scatterd around in the massive crowd.

"Do any of you understand what you are all going to get yourselves into?" Moka said trying to warn everyone.

"We sure as hell do know. Now lets do this together." Said a man in what looked like rhino.

Suddenly every one charged at him with full force. "We have to help them out some how." Moka said looking at the massive beast.

"ROOOOOAAAAAARRRRR" The beast once known as Naruto, slammed his paw to the ground creating a shock wave that sent every one flying in different directions.

One of the Monsters that looked like an ape, fell to the ground right next to Tsukune. But the monster got knocked out cold.

As the the group looked back at the massive beast they noticed what like to be ants compered to the size of the fleshy fox, crawling all over the beast.

"Wait a second, remember how the nurse said that the cloak heated up Naruto's body and Naruto need to be around Mizore because she could keep his body cool?" Moka asked yukari and kurumuru.

"Yea. What are u getting at?" Kurumuru asked.

"Maybe ice could be its weakness. Try and wake Mizore up." Moka ordered.

'I don't think that will work but I have a back up plan. REVIVAL JUTSU!" The evil beast yelled from within Naruto.

'It will take some time before the jutsu takes effect.' Said the same evil voice within Naruto.

"Mizore wake up." Yukari said dropping a pan on her head waking her up.

Mizore got up and looked around then noticed the massive fleshy beast. "What is that thing... and where is Naruto?" Mizore asked freaking out.

"Mizore that massive beast IS Naruto." Moka answered.

"That can't be Naruto, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED WHEN I WAS OUT?!" Mizore asked freaking out even more.

"My best guess is that Naruto thought you died when you got knocked out from that fall. After that he went completely crazy trying to defend your body, he even tried to kill Moka when she was trying to get your body away from him. Then he got put in some kind of curse and died, then suddenly there was a blast that pushed us all away and the next thing we knew there is was this is this massive beast standing in front of us." Kurumuru explained . ~sorry if you could not understand, I'm bad at explaining in third person.~

"We need to see if you can freeze him, I think that might be its weakness." Moka said.

"I will see what I can do." She said and threw an ice sword at the beast body. As soon as the ice sword touched the beast, a thick layer of ice slowly started to spread around the beast.

"EVERYONE GET AWAY FROM IT, OR YOU WILL ALL BE FROZEN SOLID!" Mizore yelled.

Every one started jumping off the the beast.

In a matter of a couple of minutes the ice covered the entire beast. "I think its over now." Mizore said.

Suddenly the ice broke "RRRROOOOAAAARRR!"

"I spoke too soon." Mizore said angrily.

'I should have known it would not work.' The evil voice said within Naruto.

"WOOD STYLE: WOOD DRAGON JUTSU." Yelled a voice.

'So he is finely here, Its about time.' Said the same evil voice said within Naruto.

XxXxX

WELL THAT IS IT FOR CHAPTER 8 HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ABOUT WHAT U THINK SO FAR AND IF SHOULD AD SOMETHING!


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ROSARIO VAMPIRE!

OK, CHAPTER 9. THIS IS THE MOST WORK I HAVE EVER DONE IN ANY OF MY STORY'S IT MAKES ME FELL PROUD OF MYSELF! WELL ON TO THE STORY!

XxXxX

"We need to see if you can freeze him, I think that might be its weakness." Moka said.

"I will see what I can do." She said and threw an ice sword at the beast body. As soon as the ice sword touched the beast, a thick layer of ice slowly started to spread around the beast.

"EVERYONE GET AWAY FROM IT, OR YOU WILL ALL BE FROZEN SOLID!" Mizore yelled.

Every one started jumping off the the beast.

In a matter of a couple of minutes the ice covered the entire beast. "I think its over now." Mizore said.

Suddenly the ice broke. "RRRROOOOAAAARRR!"

"I spoke too soon." Mizore said angrily.

'I should have known it would not work.' The evil voice said within Naruto.

"WOOD STYLE: WOOD DRAGON JUTSU." Yelled a voice.

'So he is finely here, Its about time.' Said the same evil voice within Naruto.

The wood dragon started to warp around the beast to restrain it.

'This is odd. I am not dead anymore, I can actually feel my heart beating. This must must be a revival jutsu, but by who.' The one who summoned the wood dragon thought to himself.

"Who are you? Are you here to try and capture Naruto too?" Moka asked get ready to fight.

"I am Hashirama sinju, the first Hokage of Konoha. And for the second question, I am here to help with the Nine tails's Jinchuuriki over the." The man now known as Hashirama said pointing at the massive beast.

"Well how are you going help? Not even we can do much to help and we are all monsters." Moka said.

"Well I alone have the power to stop the Nine Tails. Now let do my work." Hashirama said.

"RRRROOOOOOAAAAR!" The beast roared out as it broke free of the wood dragon.

"It's obviously aggravated. We need to fined a way to calm it down, if we can calm it down it well be much easier to seal the demon back into the jinjuuriki." Hashirama said summoning another wood dragon.

The wood dragon started wrap itself around the beast to restrain it again, but this time the wood dragon got coated with layers and layers of chakra paper making it harder to break free of.

"Some of us decided we should help, after all we are responsible for the child gaining this many tails." Said a woman with purple hair in an akastuki cloak. Behind her was two others known as Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki.

"Wait, did you say that the jinchuuriki is a child?" Hashirama asked.

"He is only about Six if I remember correctly." Yukari said answering Hashirama's question.

"With a jinchuuriki his age having this many tails. He will most likely die. With this much in such a little body it will tear him apart." Hashirama said trying to think of something.

"Then all we have to do is cut away its chakra and it should give us more time." Kisame said grabbing the hilt of the massive blade on his back.

"Don't be such a fool, Kisame. It won't be as easy as 'cutting' away its chakra." Itachi said.

"No, he might have an idea, but how exactly do you plan on doing this," Hashirama asked looking at Kisame.

"Its easy, I will use samehada here to absorb the chakra." Kisame said.

"There is only one risk with that idea. You have to get close to the target." Hashirama said think of a way to get to the beast safely.

Suddenly Kisame dashed at the beast. "Don't worry, I got this." Kisame said ducking under a claw from the beast.

Kisame dodged all the attacks the beast gave him, he even got a couple slashes on the beast's arms with his Samehada.

"Ha, I am almost there. Then I can go crazy." Kisame whispered to himself.

"NOW, TAKE THIS!" Kisame yelled putting everything he had into one swing of the sword, aimed at the beast's belly.

"RRRROOOOAAAARRRR!" The beast howled in pain as it fell on it's side.

"Itachi, try and lite it on fire with your Mangekyō." Kisame said running back to the group.

"I'm on it." Itachi said activating his Mangekyō sharingan. But before he could lite it on fire with the black flames. The beast got up and sent a of chakra at him causing him to release his Mangekyō as he got sent through the air.

'One or two more slashes with that sword and it should put Naruto back into human form... but if he gains any more of my chakra... His body will experience so much chakra his body will ether explode but ether eight or nine it don't matter he will have no skin on his body and his blood will drain out from the loss of skin... To put it short, he will most likely die. But not if i can help it.' An evil voice thought inside of Naruto.

Suddenly the beast's mouth opened and it's tails pointed at the mouth of the beast.

"What is he doing." Mizore asked.

"I have no clue, but what ever it is. It most likely ain't good." hashirama said.

an odd black ball started to form where the tails are pointing, but the ball is also growing as small orbs are making it larger.

"SHIT, THAT IS A TAILED BEAST BOMB. EVERY ONE GET OUT OF HERE." Hashirama yelled to everyone. 'All i can do is try form a wood dome, to try and absorb at lest a little bit of the blow.' He thought doing hand signs. Wood swiftly started to form a dome around the beast.

'Trying to to a tailed beast bomb without enough chakra will cancel out every thing... or there could be enough chakra.' thought the same evil voice.

The wood did not form fast enough but the bomb missed every one by a hair and flew a distance into the forest. Then it detonated.

KAKAKABOOOMMM!

Everyone noticed the massive explosion. But they also heard a rather large poof after words.

They all looked where the beast used to be but now all there is, is a massive cloud.

Once the cloud cleared everyone noticed a small bow lying on the floor with his skin completely burnt off.

"NARUTO!" Mizore yelled running over to Naruto's body. Picking him up and started gently hugging him. Gitting some of his blood on her. "SOMEONE GET HIM A DOCTOR OR A NURSE. NOW!" Mizore yelled.

him 'He completely used up his chakra after making the tailed beast bomb that the chakra he was taking from was cut off from the stain that this happened. Now time to start healing his body before he dies from blood loss. After all, if he dies I the kyuubi would die too and I don't fell like dying.' The evil voice know known as the Kyuubi thought within Naruto.

XxXxX

OK THAT IS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ROSARIO VAMPIRE!

OK I GOT NOTHING TO SAY, SO ON TO THE STORY!

XxXxX

"SHIT, THAT IS A TAILED BEAST BOMB. EVERY ONE GET OUT OF HERE." Hashirama yelled to everyone. 'All i can do is try form a wood dome, to try and absorb at lest a little bit of the blow.' He thought doing hand signs. Wood swiftly started to form a dome around the beast.

'Trying to to a tailed beast bomb without enough chakra will cancel out every thing... or there could be enough chakra.' thought the same evil voice.

The wood did not form fast enough but the bomb missed every one by a hair and flew a distance into the forest. Then it detonated.

KAKAKABOOOMMM!

Everyone noticed the massive explosion. But they also heard a rather large poof after words.

They all looked where the beast used to be but now all there is, is a massive cloud.

Once the cloud cleared everyone noticed a small bow lying on the floor with his skin completely burnt off.

"NARUTO!" Mizore yelled running over to Naruto's body. Picking him up and started gently hugging him. Gitting some of his blood on her. "SOMEONE GET HIM A DOCTOR OR A NURSE. NOW!" Mizore yelled.

Him 'He completely used up his chakra after making the tailed beast bomb that the chakra he was taking from was cut off from the stain that this happened. Now time to start healing his body before he dies from blood loss. After all, if he dies I the kyuubi would die too and I don't fell like dying.' The evil voice know known as the Kyuubi thought within Naruto.

XxXxX The next day

Lying on one of the Hospital's beds is Naruto, but he is covered in bandages from head to toe. On various areas of the bandages are large blood stains.

"So Naruto is unable to defend him self, but yet he tried to defend Mifore?" Hashirama said.

"Its Mizore!" Mizore commented with a tick mark on the left side of her forehead.

"Sorry, 'Mizore'." Hashirama said correcting himself.

"Alright, but what are we going to do about Naruto." Mizore asked.

"If its OK with all of you, I can train him." Itachi said.

"Train him in what." Moka asked.

"Chakra control and taijutsu." Itachi answered.

"And I can train him with Weapons and I can help with the taijutsu too." Kisame volunteered.

"I will use my chakra papers to so that he can find out what element he has." Konan said.

"I recommended you say yes to there offer." Hashirama said.

Mizore looked at hashirama with a serous face and said. "Why should we when they are the reason for What happened to Naruto."

"Naruto will be able to defend himself and others without going into tailed beast state. Unless something bad happens." Hashirama said.

"Well why cant he just go back into the tailed beast state, it looks like he can kick some serious ass in that form." Mizore said crossing her arms.

"Mizore, do you know why Naruto is in the state that he is right now?" Hashirama said pointing at Naruto.

"Its because of that man's curse that he put on him." Mizore answered.

"No, all the chakra he gets rips his body up. Because all that chakra he gets from the demon he holds is to much for his body. I'm surprised that he lived to the eighth tail and let alone live to tell the tale." Hashirama said.

"Fine, they can train him but you have to watch to make sure they don't try anything."

"I don't have much of a choice and I will help train him too." Hashirama said.

"Umm excuse me we need to switch Naruto's Bandages with some new ones. We need you to leave for now." A nurse said entering the room with four other nurses.

"Alright, well we better leave." Moka said trying to push everyone out the door. The Shinobi shunshined out.

"Alright lets replace the bandages." One of the nurses said.

XxXxX With the akatsuki

"What do you mean 'five of the Akatsuki members died in the mission'." Nagato asked out of pure rage. "Tell me the ones we lost in the mission." Nagato said trying to calm down.

"We lost two of the pains, Itachi, Kisame and Konan." A that looked like a fly trap said.

"WHAT WE LOST KONAN AND TWO OF THE PAINS. Zetsu you better be joking." Nagato said wishing he did not send Konan for the mission.

"I'm not joking." the one now known as Zetsu said.

"So it turns out that next time we should not underestimate him just because he is a jinchuuriki. Konan's death will not be in vain." Nagato said slamming his fist on the wall causing it to crack.

XxXxX Yōkai academy

"HOLD HIS BODY DOWN SO I CAN GIVE HIM THE SHOT TO GET RID OF THE SEIZURE BEFORE HE BLEEDS TO DEATH!" A nurse with blonde hair yelled.

The other four nurses did their best to hold him down as he flopped around like a fish out off water.

"DO IT NOW!" Yelled a nurse with brown hair holding down Naruto's left arm.

"I'M ON IT!" The nurse with black hair yelled back putting the needle into his right arm.

Naruto's body slowly calmed down as the shot started to take effect.

"OK, now lets finish replacing the rest of his bandages." A different nurse with red hair said grabbing six rolls of bandages.

XxXxX

OK THAT IS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER AND I DECIDED THAT I AM GOING TO TRY AND MAKE LONGER CHAPTERS FOR NOW ON BUT IT WILL TAKE LONG TO POST THE CHAPTERS! HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR!


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ROSARIO VAMPIRE

YAAY THE COPY HAS BEEN TAKEN DOWN or at least it says it will ANYWAY A THANKS TO EVERY ONE THAT HELPED, I OWE YOU ONE!

XxXxX With the Akatsuki

"What do you mean 'five of the Akatsuki members died in the mission'." Nagato asked out of pure rage. "Tell me the ones we lost in the mission." Nagato said trying to calm down.

"We lost two of the pains, Itachi, Kisame and Konan." A that looked like a fly trap said.

"WHAT WE LOST KONAN AND TWO OF THE PAINS. Zetsu you better be joking." Nagato said wishing he did not send Konan for the mission.

"I'm not joking." the one now known as Zetsu said.

"So it turns out that next time we should not underestimate him just because he is a child jinchuuriki. Konan's death will not be in vain." Nagato said slamming his fist on the wall causing it to crack.

XxXxX Yōkai academy

"HOLD HIS BODY DOWN SO I CAN GIVE HIM THE SHOT TO GET RID OF THE SEIZURE BEFORE HE BLEEDS TO DEATH!" A nurse with blonde hair yelled.

The other four nurses did their best to hold him down as he flopped around like a fish out off water.

"DO IT NOW!" Yelled a nurse with brown hair holding down Naruto's left arm.

"I'M ON IT!" The nurse with black hair yelled back putting the needle into his right arm.

Naruto's body slowly calmed down as the shot started to take effect.

"OK, now lets finish replacing the rest of his bandages." A different nurse with red hair said grabbing six rolls of bandages.

XxXxX Two hours later with the five nurses

"I wonder what its like to not be a monster but jail one so large and not even know about it." Said the nurse with brown hair, taking a sip of her green tea.

"The power of the of that beast puts it in a class of its own." Said a different nurse with red hair sipping on iced tea.

"Well Moka is a vampire and that is an S rank monster so what would be the rank on it." Said a nurse with blonde hair drinking a bottle of water.

"Well it sure can make one hell of a bomb. So I would say its at least a SS rank monster." said the nurse with black hair drinking coffee.

"AAAAAAGGGGHHHHH LLEEAAVVEE MMEE AALLOONNEE!" A voice screamed from down the hall. A couple of seconds later they felt the same beasts aura that they just got done talking about, but there is not as much of the KI from last time.

"That has to be Naruto, Akari Go find Hashirama if you can, he would know what to do." Said the nurse with red hair pointing at the one with blonde hair now known as Akari.

"I'm on it Nana." Akari said to the red head now known as Nana.

"The rest of you come with me." Nana said starting to run down the hall to Naruto's room with the other three nurses behind her.

XxXxX Moka and her friends with the four Shinobi

"So your telling me that Naruto can have an element and all he has to do is put this so called 'Chakra' into this slip of paper?" Mizore asked not believing any of it AT ALL.

"let me show you, Konan can you give me two?" Hashirama asked Konan.

Konan pulled four slips of paper out of her pocket and gave the two to Hashirama.

"Watch what happens if I put my chakra in this slip." Hashirama said putting his Chakra into the slip of paper as it suddenly turned to rock and crumbled away. "That is the element of earth. The next one I'm going to show you is water." He said putting chakra into a different slip of paper as it started to get soaked by water.

"OK now can start to believe you, but how did you do that wood stuff?" Mizore asked.

"Its my Kekkei Genkai, if I put my Earth and water chakra together it makes wood." Hashirama answered trying to explain everything to Mizore.

Suddenly a blonde nurse ran up to Hashirama. "We need your help, its Naruto. Oh and Mizore you have two dead bodies in your dorm by the way." The nurse said.

"Come on lets go see whats going on." Hashirama said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

XxXxX With Naruto in his dream or flashback either way works

The sky was dark. there is no moon, no stars.

"You are nothing but trash waiting to be thrown out." Said a woman slowly walking towards him in the street with a kunai in her hand.

"I'm not trash." Naruto said back slow walking away from her until his back hit a wall and gasped.

The woman ran at Naruto as he tried to make a run for it but failed as she pined him to the wall.

"Your not going anywhere... your all mine now hehe." She whispered into his ear and then tried to bite his earlobe.

"What are you doing... LLEEAAVVEE MMEE AALLOONNEE!" Naruto yelled in the woman's ear to get free of her grip and made a run for it.

'That little shit yelled in my ear just so he could get away. Smart but very annoying.' She thought. "You cant run form me, TRASH." She yelled out throwing the kunai into the back of his left shin causing him to fall.

"Ha, that should stop you." She said walking over to the boy.

"Do you mind if we join in." Said a man with red eyes.

But Naruto woke at that moment.

XxXxX The leaf village

"Lady Tsunade Master Jiraiya has returned from his spy mission with argent news." Shizune said.

"Then get him in here." Tsunade ordered.

Jiraiya entered the room with a rather happy expression on his face.

"What the hell made you so happy?" Tsunade asked.

"The fact that we have all been saved but we need to act faced or it will be to late." Jiraiya said almost bouncing up and down.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Tsunade asked grabbing a bottle of sake.

"You should not drink just yet." Jiraiya said with a smirk.

"What do you mean by 'just yet', Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked getting ready to open the bottle.

"I mean there will most likely be a party later." Jiraiya said.

"Fine. Now give me the report." Tsunade said putting the bottle of sake away.

"The Nine tails jinjurriki Naruto Uzumaki has been found, but is still at the age of six or seven." Jiraiya got cut of by Tsunade.

"What, were is he?" Tsunade asked.

"He is in a dimension known as Yōkai academy I have a rather large stash that can stash every shinobi in the world if needed."

"Then get them ready I'm going to make announcement to the whole Village." Tsunade said getting up.

"No I'm not done yet i have bad news too." Jiraiya said.

"Then hurry up and tell me." Tsunade ordered sitting back down.

"The Akatsuki tried to capture him yesterday but Naruto ended up gaining eight tails and taking out at least five members. But here is the bad part, they will attack again in two weeks but to top it off the Land of LIGHTNING and the Land of Earth have joined the Akastuki and to make matters even worse the are reanimating Madara Uchiha." Jiraiya finnished.

"We will need the other nations for the battle then. We will have another ninja war on our hands." Tsunade said clinching her fist.

"Shizune." Tsunade called.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked entering the room.

"Order every person in the village to the front of the Hokage Tower. Immediately." Tsunade ordered.

"As you wish." Shizune said.

"I need to go and get ready." Tsunade said walking away.

XxXxX A hour later

"I wounder what is going on to have so many people here." Shino said playing with a bug on his finger.

"It most likely has to do with Jiraiya's spy report." Shikamaru said.

Everyone in the crowd is talking and hollering as they try to figure out what is going on.

"EVERYONE QUIET DOWN." Tsunade yelled from the top of the Hokage tower.

It got so quiet that you could hear a frog in the distance.

"OK. I got news from Jiraiya's spying mission that the Nine tails Jinjuuriki has been found in a dimension known as Yōkai academy. But that is not all he is still around the age of six or seven. The Akastuki tried to capture him causing him to gain eight tails which caused the Akastuki to retreat and lose at least five of there members but will attack again in two weeks. but now for the bad news, the Land of Lightning and The land of Earth has joined the Akatsuki and to top it off they are reanimating Madara Uchiha. We are going to send multiple letters to the land of iron, sand, and mist. We well have an another ninja war on our hand and it is to protect the last jinjuuriki before its too late."

Everyone in the crowd started yelling in approval.

"Free the messenger birds." Tsunade ordered.

Over Thirty different birds flew of to there set destination.

"We will all meet at the northern border of the land of fire in four days get ready and fast we don't have much time we need a plan of battle."

XxXxX Yōkai academy

"This is amazing did I do this." Naruto asked looking at the field covered in Ice and snow.

"Wow looks like your fully healed that will make your training easier for us." Hashirama said.

Mizore showed up and is in pure shock by all of the ice and snow everywhere. "Was my mother here or something?" Mizore asked.

"No its from Naruto." kisame said.

"What, how do you know?" Mizore asked.

"Every bit of the ice has Naruto's chakra flowing through it, that's how." Hashirama said.

"It looks like you and Mizore just might train together." Konan said.

XxXxX For days later in the shinobi world

"Ha and I thought you were joking about all of this lady Tsunade." Gaara said approaching with massive army behind him.

"We thought the same." Mei said with massive army too.

"We thought it was a trap so we stayed behind." Mifune said approaching with an army behind him.

"Alright lets get ready." Tsunade said.

XxXxX Back at the academy two weeks later

"Wow, you might surpass me some day." Hashirama said laying on his back trying to catch his breath.

"Hey Naruto I made you some thing." Konan said handing a box to Naruto.

"Thank you Konan." Naruto yelled out at he opened the box inside is a head band with the kanji for ice engraved into the metal plating. ~ this is the kenji " **アイス****" **~

"Its so cool. I love it. Wait, what is this pouch for?" Naruto asked.

"You can use it to hold your kunai in." Konan answered.

Naruto strapped the pouch to his right thigh and and wrapped the head band around his head.

Suddenly the earth started to shake as lots of chakra signatures started to pop up in front of the school.

"You guys go check it out I will be there in a minute." Hashirama said still catching his breath.

Everyone else sped off with Naruto in front.

Once they arrived they were in shock everyone was in there monster forms looking the other way like there was something in front of them.

"Just give us the jinjuuriki and we wont kill all of you." Said a voice.

"We will not just hand over one of our own to scum like you." Some one yelled out from the crowd.

Naruto jumped over everyone and landed in front of the monsters.

"Ahh the jinchruuriki has shown up himself." Said a man with long black hair and the sharingan with an army of a million in numbers all wearing the akatsuki's cloak.

"It looks like you out number us but it don't mean that I'm going to give up." Naruto said.

"Then I will have to take you by force. NOW MEET THE PERFECT SUSANOO!" Madara yelled out.

A large cloud of smoke appeared in the middle is a massive blue knight.

"Now we beat you by size too." Madara commented.

"If its size that matters, then have a load of this butt muncher. ICE STYLE: ICE KNIGHT JUTSU!" Naruto yelled out.

'Did he just call me but muncher?' madara thought to him self.

A even larger cloud of smoke appeared and the middle is a knight made of ice that is for times the size of Madara's Susanoo

Madara damn near pissed him self when he looked at its size.

"The size of the thing is beyond retarded. For once once I actually felt a little scared." Madara said.

XxXxX

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ROSARIO VAMPIRE

CAN ANYONE HELP ME OUT, I NEED A NEW SUMMARY I CAN'T MAKE A GOOD SUMMARY TO SAVE MY LIFE.

XxXxX

"Wow, you might surpass me some day." Hashirama said laying on his back trying to catch his breath.

"Hey Naruto I made you some thing." Konan said handing a box to Naruto.

"Thank you Konan." Naruto yelled out at he opened the box inside is a head band with the kanji for ice engraved into the metal plating. ~ this is the kenji " **アイス****" **~

"Its so cool. I love it. Wait, what is this pouch for?" Naruto asked.

"You can use it to hold your kunai in." Konan answered.

Naruto strapped the pouch to his right thigh and and wrapped the head band around his head.

Suddenly the earth started to shake as lots of chakra signatures started to pop up in front of the school.

"You guys go check it out I will be there in a minute." Hashirama said still catching his breath.

Everyone else sped off with Naruto in front.

Once they arrived they were in shock everyone was in there monster forms looking the other way like there was something in front of them.

"Just give us the jinjuuriki and we wont kill all of you." Said a voice.

"We will not just hand over one of our own to scum like you." Some one yelled out from the crowd.

Naruto jumped over everyone and landed in front of the monsters.

"Ahh the jinchruuriki has shown up himself." Said a man with long black hair and the sharingan with an army of a million in numbers all wearing the akatsuki's cloak.

"It looks like you out number us but it don't mean that I'm going to give up." Naruto said.

"Then I will have to take you by force. NOW MEET THE PERFECT SUSANOO!" Madara yelled out.

A large cloud of smoke appeared in the middle is a massive blue knight.

"Now we beat you by size too." Madara commented.

"If its size that matters, then have a load of this butt muncher. ICE STYLE: ICE KNIGHT JUTSU!" Naruto yelled out.

'Did he just call me but muncher?' madara thought to him self.

A even larger cloud of smoke appeared and the middle is a knight made of ice that is for times the size of Madara's Susanoo

Madara damn near pissed him self when he looked at its size.

"The size of the thing is beyond retarded. For once once I actually felt a little scared." Madara said.

"Well its only going to get worse form here on out." Naruto said.

XxXxX Shinobi world

"Alright lets go over it one more time. The Nara clan stays behind in a field so we can have some brains. Inoichi stays in the field as communications, and every one else goes to battle." Tsunade said.

"Yup, yup and yup." Mei said back.

"Then lets go. Jiraiya do it now." Tsunade ordered.

"SECRET ART: ART OF THE DIMENSIONS JUTSU!" Jiraiya yelled out.

Portals started to pop up everywhere in front of them.

"Alright everyone jump in." Jiraiya said jumping into the portal as everyone else did the same.

XxXxX Forest of yokai academy

"All right. the leaf is first platoon, sand is second platoon and iron is third. Its is only over when we all are dead got it." Gaara said.

"Hai." Everyone said.

"THEN LETS DO THIS!" Gaara yelled out.

Everyone rushed through the forest like a stampede.

"Alright third platoon with me. Well attack from the skies. We will have the advantage of surprise." Gaara said.

"Hey look over there its massive, it looks to be made of ice." Kiba said pointing to his right.

"Then that must be were the academy is along with the the battle. Neji use your Byakugan." Tsunade ordered

"I am... there is most definitely a battle, there are over a million chakra signatures over there." Neji reported.

"Then our destination is there." Mifune said and made a hard right along with everyone else.

"We are behind the enemy we have a big advantage." Hinata said.

"Sai make as many birds as you can. so we can attack from the skies. Gaara use you sand to attack from under they're feet. The rest of you do what you can." Inoichi said in there heads.

"Its all set, jump on a bird." Sai said jumping on on.

"ATTACK." Tsunade yelled as every one jumped all at once out trees.

"What even more, how many guys does this army have... haha all this means to me is more people to test my strength on." Naruto said without any fear in his voice.

"THIS IS FOR ALL THAT THE AKATSUKI HAS DONE TO THE SAND!" Gaara yelled out along with every one from the sand village creating a massive sand tsunami.

"THIS IS FOR EVERYTHING THE AKATSUKI HAS DONE TO THE LAND OF IRON!" Mifune yelled along with everyone from the land of iron charging in to the enemy's backs.

"THIS IS FOR WHAT THE AKATSUKI HAS DONE TO THE MIST!" Mei yelled out along with everyone form the mist creating a massive mist cloud in the middle of the enemy forces.

"THIS IS IS FOR WHAT THE PAINS HAVE DONE TO OUR VILLAGE!" Tsunade yelled out along with everyone from the leaf creating one massive fire ball jutsu.

"AND THIS FOR THE VERY LAST JINJUURIKI, THE NINE TAILS JINJUURIKI AND EVERY OTHER JINJUURIKI!" Every one yelled together all attacking at once.

"Ha it looks like your the one who out sized and out numbered now." Naruto said with his fist up in the air.

"I have had enough of you, BOY." Madara said punching Naruto off the head of the ice knight sending flying but Konan caught him in mid air and landed on the roof top of the academy. As Itachi and Kisame landed infront of her in a defensive formation.

"Konan, Itachi, Kisame why are you sided with the target?" Nagato said with anger.

"Because there are different way to achieve peace then killing a child. We have a hart and would never kill a child just for peace." Konan said.

suddenly Sasori appeared next to Itachi and Kisame. "She has a point." Sasori said joining Naruto's side.

"Then you can all die along with him. SUMMONING JUTSU: GEDO STATUE!" Yelled a man with a a white mask.

"Tobi, your the in the middle of all of this aren't you?" Konan asked.

"..." Tobi juts smiled from under the mask.

"All we need is a little bit of the nine tails chakra and will all be over." Nagato said dashing at Naruto but Tsunade got in the way and round house kicked Nagato in the other direction.

"You will not lay a finger on him." Tsunade said landing next to Naruto.

Gaara landed next to Itachi and Mei landed next to Konan.

"You will also have to get by us first." All the Kages said together.

"Release the White Zetsu army." Tobi said.

Millions and millions of white Zetsus started popping up all over the place.

Tsunade turned to look at Naruto at noticed the head band said Ice on it but could not understand why.

"All I have to do get rid of all of them. ICE STYLE: ARMY OF ICE WARRIORS!" Naruto said and suddenly an army of warriors made of ice the size of a normal human started appearing all over the place there is at least two hundred minimum.

"The head band suits you, Naruto." Tsunade said.

"Thanks. Umm... you with the red hair put sand at the gedo statue's feet." Naruto said pointing at the gedo statue.

"No problem. SAND STYLE: SAND TSUNAMI!" Gaara said as sand started to wrap around its knees.

"Now use all the fire Jutsus you can on the sand." Naruto said.

"You heard him set the sand ablaze." Tsunade said sending a fire ball at the sand.

Every started launching fire style jutsus at the sand until they noticed that the sand turned to pure glass.

The gedo statue tried to break free of the glass but it is to thick to get free of.

"Umm... Miss with the blonde hair do you think you can hit the statue as hard as you can to get it to fall, I will use the ice man warrior to launch you at it." Naruto said pointing at the massive ice warrior.

"I will make it's face cave in." Tsunade said jump on the ice warriors right hand.

The ice warrior launched Tsunade at the gedo statue with full force.

"RRRRAAAAAGGGGHHH." Tsunade yelled out putting as much chakra as she can into her right fist and sending it onto the gedo statue causing it to fall and it's feet to be ripped out of the glass as it falls to the floor creating a shock wave and a dust cloud.

'He put sand at the gedo statue's feet and used fire to turn it to glass so that it can't get out of the way of an attack and made it fall on our forces. For a six year old by that's pretty smart.

"Nice job but you let you defenses down." Madara said from behind Naruto as he tried to pull the nine tails chakra from his body. But Naruto ended up exploding and ice swords shot straight at Madara tried to move out of the way but could not move his. He looked at his feet and noticed his legs are wrapped by wood and ice swords full attack.

"How?" Madara asked.

"You fell right into a child's trap how does that make you fell? And its because I trained Naruto how to fight." Hashira said appearing by Madara.

"Lord Hashirama how are you here?" Tsunade asked out of shock jumping back onto the roof top.

"I was reanimated by the nine tails to help stop the jinjuuriki after he reached the eighth tail and after that I decided to train Naruto." Hashirama answered.

"Wait, I never heard anything about a Jinjuuriki having eight tails." Naruto said jump down from the tower of the academy but failed at the landing and landed on Mei as they both fell to the floor of the roof top.

"Sorry miss." Naruto said helping her off the floor.

"Oh its OK." Mei said.

"Does he not know yet?" Tsunade whispered to Hashirama.

"No." Hashirama whispered back.

"You still have your gourd down UNIVERSAL PULL!" Nagato yelled as he pulled Naruto to him.

Nagato grabbed him by the neck and held him up in the air.

Naruto grabbed his arm and sent ice all over his body and broke free of his grip and jumped into the air only to have the Raikage appeared above Naruto and bashed him to the floor hard enough to create a smallshock wave.

But it only turned out to be a ice clone.

"Now." Naruto as an explosive tag is set off in the face of the Raikage.

"Alright we have been getting ready for the cloaked losers to return for so pay back so we are not going to sit here and watch this all play out with out getting some action for our selves." One of the monsters said charging head first into the enemy along with everyone else behind him.

"Your all fools." Madara said pulling some of the nine tails chakra from Naruto's seal on his stomach, throwing Naruto's body to the side he put the nine tails chakra into a jar and past it to Tobi.

"Tobi let the Ten tails return be commenced." Madara said.

"It can't be." Mei said.

"Well its going to be." Tobi said putting the jar of the Nine tails chakra into the Gedo statue's mouth.

The gedo statue eyes started to bleed and go crazy as if it is in pain.

"You never said any ting about reviving the ten tails." The Tsuchikage said.

"If I told you that you would not have joined us but I do keep my side help in trade for peace... but it is not over yet." Tobi said.

"Grrr." The Tsuchikage growled.

"We need to destroy that statue before the juubi is summoned." Tsunade said.

"You will not lay a finger an the statue." Madara said putting the Susannoo in front of the Gedo statue.

"ICE STYLE: ICE RUPTURE JUTSU." Naruto screamed from the top of his lungs dropping from a height that would kill any normal person putting as much chakra into his left foot as he can.

Everyone looked up at the sky and noticed what looked to be a small rock falling faster than a rock should.

"This the justu Naruto was trying to master most of the time but nearly killed himself each time by putting way to much chakra into his right foot. Lets see if he can do it the time." Hashirama said.

"If it nearly killed him each time why are you letting him do it." Mei asked.

"He jumped way higher then he should and is falling to fast to catch just let it play out." Hashirama said back.

Naruto started to use the hand sign tiger to help gather the chakra into his foot. "RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed putting as much chakra into his foot than he should but keep putting more any. Unnoticed by Naruto he started putting so much chakra in his foot that he started to use the nine tails chara as features stared to change.

"IS HE OUT OF HIS MIND HE PUT SO MUCH CHAKRA INTO HIS FOOT THAT HE UNCONSCIOUSLY STARTED USING THE NINE TAILS CHAKRA." Hashirama said using wood to try to stop him but failed as Naruto crashed through each one.

"RRRRRAAAAGGGGHHHHH! I WILL SMASH THAT STATUE TO PIECES WITH ONE STOP OF MY FOOT!" Naruto yelled with a noticeably different voice.

"DDDDIIIIEEEE!" Naruto yelled smashing his left foot into the ground right in between the Gedo statue and the Susannoo.

Hundreds of ice spikes started shooting out of the ground stabbing both of the enemy everywhere. Snow made it so you can't see Naruto.

"That has to be one of the best jutsus every made." Mei said.

"The chakra from the Gedo has stopped dead... but Naruto is covered in solid ice... like a suit of armor." Neji said.

"What about the nine tails chakra." Hashirama said.

"No sign of its chakra." Neji reported.

"Good its over." Tsunade said.

"Yeah it is..." Madara said.

"... For this world." Tobi finished.

Suddenly a massive beast with ten tails appeared off in the forest.

"The thing is bigger than the one with eight tails."

"We have no hope of defeating the ten tails." Gaara said.

Naruto looked at the beast. 'how can we beat a beast that strong.' Naruto thought to him self.

'Wait that chakra I felt when i was fighting the vampires and the cloaked guys. Lets give it a shot.'

"RRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! C'MON, C'MON, C'MON, C'MON, C'MON!" Naruto yelled letting out as much chakra as he can.

"What is he doing?" Gaara asked.

"I WILL NOT LET ANYTHING DESTROY THIS WORLD, MY HOME. GGGGGRRRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH. CC'MMOONN." Naruto yelled out.

'What could passably be so important that he needs to wake me for my chakra.' thought the nine tails until he noticed what he was looking at. 'So he whats to use my chakra to save the world from the ten tails only if your father, the fourth hokage was here to see what a boy you have become. Might as well.' The nine tails thought giving Naruto its chakra.

"RRRRAAAAAGGHHHHHH." Naruto yelled out as an odd ball of red chakra started to form around Naruto.

"It's the nine tails chakra. He is going to go bijuu on the ten tails.

Suddenly what looked to be a fox with is bones showing and six tails appeared from the ball.

"Naruto. You would do this just for this place." Mizore said to herself starting to cry.

Suddenly the boned beast dashed toward the ten tails.

The ten tails did not like it when it seen the sight of the bijuu.

"The juubi dislikes the bijuu for superiority reasons. So this is going to be quite the show a bijuu vs. the ten tails." Tobi said.

Naruto threw a fire ball at the ten tails and noticed it did nothing.

'Looks like Naruto has too have at least eight tails to do any damage.' The nine tails thought giving Naruto more chakra.

A red chakra beam shot up to the sky as an explosion caused a cloud of smoke appeared. Soon as the smoke cleared a beast with eight tails stood there. A beast that everyone in the academy remembers all to well.

"He might have a chance of bringing down the ten tails but it VERY slim." Hashirama said.

"RRROOOAAARRR!" The beast roared digging his claws into the ten tail's eye.

"Playing dirty." Madara said to himself.

"GGGGGRRRRRR." Naruto yelled out trying to get a good grip on the Juubi.

"What does he plan on doing by grabbing it." Itachi said.

"RRRRRAAAAAGGGGGHHHH." Naruto yelled lifting the beast of its feet.

"HOLLY SHIT HE LIFTED JUUBI!" Kisame yelled.

"Amazing as it is Naruto is using most of his chakra just to left it, that means less chakra keep fighting the juubi." Hashirama commented.

"RRRAAAGGGGGHHHHH." Naruto yelled out throwing the juubi up is the air.

Naruto opened his jaws as a red ball of charkra started to form.

"He is going to use a bijuu bomb on the juubi, how foolish." Madara said.

'ICE STYLE: ICE CLONE JUTSU!' Naruto thought to him self as five fleshy beasts with eight tails appeared with a bijuu bomb ready to fire.

KAKAKABOOOOOM

The ten tails was blasted by the bijuu bombs as a massive explosion is set off.

"HERE COMES A SHOCK WAVE! BRACE YOU SELVES!" Hashirama yelled out as many got knocked over or blown back.

"Ha, that would have killed even me." Madara commented.

The five fleshy beasts appeared above the ten tails as they all give it a hammer fist sending it to the ground at lightning speed.

"Hmm, it looks like the jinjuuriki is fighting to the best he can." Tobi said.

'He still is barely damaging it. Looks as if I don't have much of a choice. RRRAAAAGGGGGHHHH.' The voice within Naruto said blasting the gates the held him away. 'At least I will be able to get some fresh air.'

Suddenly a blast of wind shot through the air and a massive cloud of smoke appeared where the fleshy eight tailed beast stood. As the smoke cleared every had shocked expressions on there faces. A massive fox with red-orange fur and red eyes along with nine tails swaying about.

XxXxX

THAT IS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE GIVE ME AN IDEA FOR THE SUMMARY!


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ROSARIO VAMPIRE!

OK, I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY!

XxXxX

"GGGGGRRRRRR." Naruto yelled out trying to get a good grip on the Juubi.

"What does he plan on doing by grabbing it." Itachi said.

"RRRRRAAAAAGGGGGHHHH." Naruto growled out lifting the ten tails of its feet.

"HOLLY SHIT HE LIFTED JUUBI!" Kisame yelled.

"Amazing as it is Naruto is using most of his chakra just to left it, that means less chakra keep fighting the juubi." Hashirama commented.

"RRRAAAGGGGGHHHHH." Naruto yelled out throwing the juubi up is the air.

Naruto opened his jaws as a red ball of charkra started to form.

"He is going to use a bijuu bomb on the juubi, how foolish." Madara said.

'ICE STYLE: ICE CLONE JUTSU!' Naruto thought to him self as five fleshy beasts with eight tails appeared with a bijuu bomb ready to fire.

KAKAKABOOOOOM

The ten tails was blasted by the bijuu bombs as a massive explosion is set off.

"HERE COMES A SHOCK WAVE! BRACE YOU SELVES!" Hashirama yelled out as many got knocked over or blown back.

"Ha, that would have killed even me." Madara commented.

The five fleshy beasts appeared above the ten tails as they all give it a hammer fist sending it to the ground at lightning speed.

"Hmm, it looks like the jinjuuriki is fighting to the best he can." Tobi said.

'He still is barely damaging it. Looks as if I don't have much of a choice. RRRAAAAGGGGGHHHH.' The voice within Naruto said blasting the gates the held him away. 'At least I will be able to get some fresh air.'

Suddenly a blast of wind shot through the air and a massive cloud of smoke appeared where the fleshy eight tailed beast stood. As the smoke cleared every had shocked expressions on there faces. A massive fox with red-orange fur and red eyes along with nine tails swaying about.

"Is that the demon that Naruto holds within his body?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah. It is." Tsunade said.

"Its so big." Tsukane said.

"So this is what the last of the tailed beasts look like." Moka said.

Moka looked at the massive beast in awe. 'I heard that a jinjuuriki was stronger than an army of vampires and werewolves, but I thought it is impossible for there to be a monster stronger than a vampire let alone an army of them.' Moka thought to herself.

"The boy is is gone and now all that remains is the monster along with a hunger for destruction." Tobi said.

"He has a point but there is another problem Naruto is currently being damaged far more than you could possibly think." Hashirama said.

"Then how do we stop him?" Kurumuru asked.

"Well we need him to defeat the ten tails befor we stop him." Mei said.

Suddenly the nine tails charge at the juubi and started pulling some kind of substance for it."RRRAAAAGGGGHHHH!" The fox roared out.

"What is he pulling from the ten tails?" Gaara asked.

"It the juubi's Chakra." Neji said looking closely with his byakugan.

The bijuu pulled on the chakra hard enough so that the juubi would let go of it.

Suddenly the fox started to compress the chakra into the form of a small ball in the palm of it's right hand.

"He turned it into a handheld bijuu bomb but with the ten tails chakra." Tsunade said.

The fox reeled it's right hand back and smashed the ball of chakra into the juubi's eye.

KAAABOOOM

The got blown away by the blast of destructive power of compressed chakra.

'How do you like the feel of your own chakra.' the kyuubi thought to itself.

the ten tails tried to look for the fox but got blinded by the attack as its eyes are flooding with it's own blood.

"Using the juubi's own chakra against it, and blinding the juubi on top of it." Kakashi said.

The fox jumped into the air and landed next to the ten tails with a THUD and started pulling more of the juubi's chakra from it then stored the chakra into the foxes fists.

The fox smashed its right fist onto the juubi head and used used it's left hand to throw the juubi's head to the ground.

The juubi's head smashed to the ground. Then the juubi jumped back and fired a juubi bomb at the fox, creating a massive explosion sending the fox spiraling through the air.

crashing onto the ground the fox tried to get up but the got hit again by a Juubi bomb creating a crater with the fox in the middle of it.

Getting up the fox threw a small ball of chakra at Gaara that knocked him out.

As gaara woke he found himself in a sewer. "Where am I?" Gaara asked out loud.

"You are in Naruto's mind." Said a voice behind Gaara.

As Gaara turned around he could see the nine tailed fox. "Why am I here?" Gaara asked.

"Well I was aiming for Tsunade. Just tell her to heal Naruto." Kyuubi said booting Gaara out of Naruto's mind.

Gaara woke again pulling him self off the ground.

"Are you OK?" Mei asked.

"Yeah, I just had a talk with the Nine tails." Gaara said.

"What did it say?" Hashirama asked.

"It said that Tsunade needs to get ready to heal Naruto." Gaara said.

Suddenly a small poof smoke could be seen along with a small boy falling to the floor. The Juubi noticed the boy and swung at the boy with three of its tails.

The Kyuubi noticedand tried to grab the tails but grabbed only two and the third one smashed into Naruto's body sending flying at the school with lightning speeds.

"GUY, CATCH HIM." Tenten yelled out.

"I GOT THIS!" Guy yelled out jumping into there air to catch him but missed by a near centimeter. "LEE!" Guy yelled out from in the air.

"YYAA!" Lee yelled out jumping to catch Naruto but missed too. "HE IS GOING TO FAST!" Lee yelled out.

Suddenly Mei jumped up and into the path causing Naruto to crash into her. Mei landed to the floor with still holding Naruto.

"Good Job Mizukage." Tsunade said laying Naruto on the floor and began healing him.

"The attack from the Juubi has dealt some serous damage to his body and bleeding from the inside. Shizune, Sakura I need your help." Tsunade said.

Shizune and Sakura ran over to Naruto.

"We will need some time to heal him." Shizune said.

"RAAGGGGHHHHH!" The nine tails yelled out smashing it's fist into the juubi's head.

"I will break you." The kyuubi said.

"Grrr, that jinjuuriki is pissing me off." Tobi said dashing at Naruto but only got Mizore's ice sword pierced into his side. 'How did I not see it coming?' Tobi thought jumping back to Madara's side.

Naruto opened his eyes and slowly pulled himself up to a sitting position and looked around. "What is happening did I miss something?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto don't worry about what is happening and let us heal you." Tsunade said.

"But I have to beat that thing." Naruto said pointing at the ten tails.

"Well can beat it after we are done, now lay down." Sakura said.

"Fine." Naruto said laying back down.

"RRRRAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" The Nine tails yelled out smashing its fist into the juubi's eye.

Naruto suddenly turned into a cloud of smoke and disappeared.

"WHAT, WHERE DID NARUTO GO?" Tsunade yelled out.

"LOOK ON TOP OF THE NINE TAILS HEAD!" Kakashi said pointing at a orange character on top of the kyuubi's head pulling large amounts of the ten tail chakra into his body.

"This should do the trick." Naruto said as the Juubi suddenly collapsed from the sudden loss of large amounts of its chakra.

But Naruto felt the ten tails reject his body and began to fall from the kyuubi's head.

Naruto felt the nine tails grab hold of him and jump high above the ground.

"Get rid of the chakra by attacking it with a jutsu that needs lots of chakra but use only the juubi's chakra for the jutsu." The nine tails said throwing Naruto face first at the juubi from almost what seemed like outer space.

'A jutsu that will use a lot of chakra but will damage the beast... I KNOW!' Naruto thought.

"ICE STYLE: ICE MAN WARRIOR JUTSU!" Naruto yelled out and a massive ice warrior started to form around Naruto, but bigger than the one he used against Madara.

"NOW, ICE STYLE: ICE RUPTURE JUTSU!" Naruto yelled out pumping every bit of the juubi's chakra into the ice warrior's right foot.

'This should times the affect of the jutsu with ice warrior, and if it fails i wont get hurt the ice man will absorb the impact.' Naruto thought.

Naruto slammed the ice man's foot to the juubi's back creating a devastating shock wave and large ice blades started shooting out of the ten tails.

XxXxXxXxX

SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER I STILL HAVE A BIT OF WRITERS BLOCK!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I think you should already know by now.

Alright I have finely got rid of my writers block so here is chapter 14.

For those of you who know about my icha icha: overdose, It was removed for the site and I was banned for a while. I might re-post it if you want but I will not add any more chapters so I won't get band again... sorry.

* * *

><p>"ICE STYLE: ICE MAN WARRIOR JUTSU!" Naruto yelled out and a massive ice warrior started to form around Naruto, but bigger than the one he used against Madara.<p>

"NOW, ICE STYLE: ICE RUPTURE JUTSU!" Naruto yelled out pumping every bit of the juubi's chakra into the ice warrior's right foot.

'This should times the affect of the jutsu with ice warrior, and if it fails I wont get hurt the ice man will absorb the impact.' Naruto thought.

Naruto slammed the ice man's foot to the juubi's back creating a devastating shock wave and large ice blades started shooting out of the ten tails.

The nine tiles grabbed the juubi's head and began to slam it's face to the floor over and over again. "Eat dirt." The fox said with a grin.

Naruto grabbed hold of the ten tails chakra and jumped away to take the chakra.

Once the chakra separated from the Juubi he began to form a handheld bomb and began to act as if he is going to throw it at the juubi but quickly turned around and hurled it at Madara and Tobi.

'It's to fas-' The two thought but got cut off as compressed ball of explosive chakra impacted with the two's faces.

KAKAKAKABOOOOMMMM

Everyone jumped away from the massive explosion so they would not get caught in it.

After the explosion died down all that was left is a massive creator with two destroyed bodies that are currently trying to get up. Naruto dashed over to Madara and planted his foot between his legs kicking his nuts up into his stomach.

'I was wondering when he would try to pull that one.' Madara thought as he fell back to the ground face first with his hand holding his lower area.

Naruto looked over to Tobi and decked his face with a right hook cracking his mask.

"I'm going to kill you for this." Madara said to himself.

"KEEP QUIET!" Naruto yelled smashing his fist into Madara's throat. "Hashirama help me with these two. Everyone else attack that thing." Naruto said pointing at the juubi.

"You heard him, lets do this together." Tsunade said as she pumped chakra into her fists.

"EARTH STYLE: EARTH PIT JUTSU." Thousands of shinobi from the land of stone yelled and the land below the juubi drooped down to what seemed to be the lower mantel of the Earth.

"WATER STYLE: WATER FALL JUTSU!" Shinobi from the land of the mist yelled and water began to flow into the pit from the sides until the beast is submerged under the water.

"NOW, EARTH STYLE: EARTH SLAB JUTSU!" Shinobi from the land of stone yelled and a massive slab of rock shifted over the water until it was completely locked in place.

"The demon will drown to death under that rock." Tsuchikage said.

Hashirama landed next to Naruto. "Lets make sure they don't come back." Naruto said as Hidan landed behind Tobi swinging his weapon slashing his back.

"I always did want to put you in a cures." Hidan said as he jumped behind Naruto and Hashirama.

"Why you..." Tobi said as he dashed for Hidan but Itachi appeared in front of Tobi at him sending him into through the forest.

As he finely skidded to a halt. "What a pleasure to find you in such a place." Said a voice behind Tobi.

Turning around he could see Kakuzu sending his fist fly towards Tobi's face.

As his fist connected with his face it send him flying further into the forest but Kisame smashed the hilt of his sword into his back stopping him from going any further.

Hidan landed next to Kakuzu as he began his ritual. 'I hope Madara is doing better then I am.' Tobi thought.

With Madara

"I must admit, for a child you are very powerful." Madara said as the kyuubi disappeared in cloud of smoke and red Chakra flowed back into Naruto's body.

"Shall we begin." Deidra asked from behind Madara throwing a clay bird at him.

Madara decided to catch the object not realizing it is a bomb and causing it to go off in his left hand sending him flying to his right right.

Nagato landed in front of Madara as he skidded to a halt.

"If I knew that we were capturing the tailed beasts to revive the ten tails, I would have never helped." Nagato said grabbing Madara by the hair and threw him into the air.

The Raikage kage appeared above Madara. "RRAAGGHHH!" The Raikage yelled as lighting surrounded his right fist and smashed it into his gut sending him rocketing to the floor with a shockwave.

Hashirama walked over to Madara who is lying on the floor in a small creator. "What happened to the god of all shinobi." Hashirama mocked with a grin.

"Fuc-" Madara couldn't finish as ice formed over his mouth.

"You shouldn't be saying thing like that in front of kids." Mizore said as she walked up to Naruto.

"Don't call me that." Naruto pouted as he crossed his arms.

"Sorry." Mizore said.

Back with Tobi

"You will not win this fight Tobi or should I say Obito." Kakashi said landing behind Tobi.

"So you figured it out... Kakashi." Tobi said as he removed his mask, showing his face with scars along the right side.

"Obito what are you doing. Rin would hate seeing you like this." Kakashi said.

"Well Rin isn't here, now is she... Kakashi." Obito said as he dashed towards Kakashi.

With Madara... again.

'The ten tails chakra is fading, I have to act quickly.'

Madara thought as he flipped through some hand seals.

Everyone felt the juubi's chakra move for a split second.

Obito's chakra suddenly blasted through the roof and his body also undergoes a transformation. His skin colour changes to white; the skin on the entire right side of his body becomes scaly, on his back, ten protrusions appear (five on the upper body and five near his hips) as well as a black unique pattern of magatama on his back; one large one, with a black Rinnegan-like pattern within it, on his mid-back, and nine smaller ones, arranged in rows of three, below it.

"Now I can completely remove the nine tails from that boy." Obito said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke in front of Kakashi.

"We have to stop him, if Obito removes the nine tails from Naruto, he will die." Hidan said and dashed off towards Naruto with everyone else not far behind him.

With Naruto

Obito suddenly appeared in front of Naruto grabbing him by the neck with his right arm and lifted him off his feet. "After I'm done with you I will erase everyone on this world." Obito said.

"I won't let my friends die." Naruto said as he tried to break free of his grip but to no avail.

"You remind me of myself when I was younger." Obito said and smashed his left hand to Naruto's gut. Removing Naruto's seal and pulled the nine tails out of Naruto's body and into his own.

Obito dropped Naruto on the floor and both Obito and Madara disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto laid on the ground unable to move as he slowly closed his eyes.

Mizore and moka both ran over to Naruto. "What's wrong with him?" Mizore asked as Naruto's eyes completely closed.

"He is dying." Moka answered.

"What did that man do?" Mizore asked as she began to cry.

"He removed the nine tails from him. It act like a life source if removed the result is death and there is no way to stop it unless the life source is returned." Nagato said as he crouched down on Naruto's right.

'This can't be happening.' Mizore thought.

Sakura suddenly landed on Naruto's left unzipping his jacket ant cutting his under shirt in half and then used her chakra coated hand to cut a small hole in Naruto's left side. Sliding her hand through the small hole she took hold his heart with her right hand that is coated with chakra.

"His heart is very small, so I have to be careful." Sakura said.

"I will give him some of my blood it should help." Moka said.

With Naruto

Naruto opened his eyes and could see what appeared to be nine massive beast with a different number of tails and a pearson on each of the beast's head and an old man with the rinnegan siting in front of him. In what seems to be a building with pipes everywhere and a massive puddle of water that covers the whole floor of the place.

The beast are in order of tails from lowest to highest, clockwise.

"Who are all of you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Shukaku, my Jinchuuriki is not here because he is still alive." Said the one tailed beast now know to Naruto as Shukaku.

Shukaku is a sandy-brown colored tanuki, with black (dark blue in the anime) cursed seal markings all over its face, body, and tail. It has a jagged, concave mouth and the sclerae of its eyes are black, with yellow irides and pupils that each takes the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it.

"Isn't a jinchuuriki a person with a demon sealed within them?" Naruto asked.

"Indeed, just like you." The old man said.

"Which one do I have sealed in me?" Naruto asked looking at the nine demons circled around him.

"You will know soon enough." The old man said.

Naruto noticed what seemed to be horns on the mans head and became a little creeped out.

'Does he really not know about the nine tails yet?' A woman asked herself with long red hair standing on top of a darker colored nine tails's head next to another man with blonde hair.

"I am Matatabi, the two tailed fire cat." Said the blue fire cat now known to Naruto as Matatabi.

Matatabi is a bakeneko that is completely engulfed in blue flames. It also has a right yellow eye and a left green eye, similar to an odd-eyed catwithout pupils.

"And I am Yugito Nii, Matatabi's Jinjuuriki." Said the woman standing on the beast head.

Yugito has long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages and dark eyes. She is wearing a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand. She also is wearing the standard Kumo forehead protector, sandals and kunai holster which was strapped to her right thigh. She also is wearing bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist.

"I'm Isobu, the tree tailed turtle." The massive beast with three tails said.

Naruto opened his mouth and was about to ask a question.

"No, I'm faster that you think." The beast said plainly.

"Oh." Naruto replied getting his answer before he even asked.

Isobu primarily resembles a large turtle, but with a crab-like shell, spikes about its being, and three shrimp-like tails. Under its shell, it has red, muscle-like tissue. It has a pair of human-like arms and hands, but no hind-legs. Its lower jaw is rather big and has teeth-like horns, together with its big forehead, which also has horns, it somewhat resembles a mouth with big teeth, making it look like the rest of the face is inside the mouth. Its eyes are dark and have red pupils. In the anime, the eyes are red with yellow pupils. Its right eye is closed.

"I am Yagura, Isugi's Jinchuuriki and the fourth Mizukage." The small boy that looks like a child said with a grin.

"IT'S ISOBU DAMMIT, STOP BEING SUCH A CHILD" Isobu yelled.

Yagura made a small giggle.

Despite his height, and child-like appearance, Yagura is an adult male, with a head of messy, light-grey hair, pink pupiless eyes and what seems to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye, all the way down his cheek. He is wearing a grey, sleeveless shirt with the Kirigakure forehead protector attached to the front, short-sleeved mesh armour over which he also wears a green poncho along with a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green apron over his pants. He wears a pair of brown boots, and on his back he carried a staff-like pole weapon with uneven sized hooks with a green flower on the larger end.

"I am Son Gokū, the four tailed monkey." Said the red haired monkey.

Son Gokū is a red-furred and green-skinned monkey, with a body-build of a gorilla. It has eyes with yellow irides and white pupils, spike-like protrusions along the length of its tails, elongated blunt fangs, and two long horns curving upwards on its forehead like a crown (both its fangs and horns are dark-tipped). In its mouth, Son has a big, round opening, from where it spits lava, and it doesn't seem to have a tongue.

"I'm Roshi, Son Goku's Jinchuuriki." Said the man standing on the beasts head.

Roshi has red hair, mustache and beard which tapered off to a point. He is wearing wearing a large headpiece consisting of a three pointed crown-like ridge, bearing both his Iwagakure forehead protector, a ring, and a prominent black piece of armor running across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. he is wearing a long-sleeved light-red shirt and pants, with mesh-armour shirt and fitted black suit underneath, along with calf-length sandals. Around his waist he wears a brown sash that held a brown armor-like breast plate with a pouch in the front, a brown back plate on the back that is connected to the front with mesh armour, and armoured lapels falling to the sides. Interestingly, his headpiece, hair and beard seemed to model his tailed beast's.

"My name is Kokuo, I am the five tailed horse.

Kokuō primarily resembles a white horse, but with a dolphin's head. It has two pointed long horns and three (two in the anime) shorter horns in front. The ends of its horns, hooves, and tails are light brown, with some of the same-coloured spots before the brown areas of its horns and hooves. It also has red markings under its dark blue-green eyes.

"I am Han, Kokuo's Jinjuuriki." The tall man said.

"My name is Saiken, I am the six tailed slug." The slimy beast said.

Saiken resembles a large white, with a slight light blueish tint, bipedal slug with stubby arms and feet. It has two prominent optical tentacles (eyes) and hole-like openings as a mouth. Its entire body is covered in a slimy substance.

"I am Utakata, Saiken's Jinchuuriki." The man said blowing a bubble out an odd pipe.

Utakata is a tall, thin young man with pale golden eyes and brown hair that reaches to his shoulders. In the manga, his eyes were very narrow, whereas in the anime his eyes were more of a typical size. His side parting let a large portion of his bangs cover the left side of his face. He wears a long, light blue kimono adorned with a small emblem of three bubbles on the back, and a pair of grey pants underneath, with an orange sash. The kimono hung loose, exposing his chest. In it, he carried a bamboo jug filled with a soap solution, and a pipe.

"I am the seven tails, Chomei." Said the massive bug.

Chōmei resembles a blue, armored kabutomushi (カブトムシ, _rhinoceros beetle_), with six of its seven tails resembling green insect wings, along with the seventh tail, all growing from the end of its abdomen. The stem of the tail is green but the wings are orange. Its eyes seem to be covered by a helmet-like skull, from inside of which, an orange glow can be seen. It also has spike protrusions on its shoulders and a row of slits on each shoulder, and six legs — three on each side. The legs are also covered by the blue armor, with the exception of extreme ends which are green in color.

"I am Chomei's jinchuuriki, Fuu." The tanned woman said.

Fuu is wearing an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair that matched her eye colour, which was also orange. Her ninja outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. Her forehead protector is worn on her right arm. Fuu also has a cylindrical object in red wrapping on her back, the purpose of which is unknown.

"I am the eight tailed ox, Gyuki." The horned beast said.

Gyūki is an ushi-oni with four long horns on its head, similar to that of a Jacob sheep. Like all tailed beasts, its an extremely massive creature, so much so that it dwarfs entire forests and towers over large rock formations and buildings. The lower left part of its horns was permanently sliced off in a battle with A. It also has straight teeth,It has a muscular upper-body structure, with a hunched back similar to an American bison, arms with spiked protrusions on the elbows, and hands with opposable thumbs like that of a human. It has no hind-legs, instead its lower half is made up of its tails which consist of eight tentacles that resemble the cephalopod arms of an octopus. These tails will grow back in the event that they are sliced off. It is also extremely massive, matching the Giant Squid in size.

"I'm Killer B, Jinchuuriki of this massive beast, yo." The man said pointing at the beast he is standing on as he fail to rap.

~I couldn't come up with anything good, sorry.~

Killer B has dark skin and a muscular build, as well as white hair (blond in the anime) and a goatee. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo of the kanji for "Iron", which is the Iron Armour Seal that was used to seal Gyūki into him, and on his left cheek, he has a tattoo of a bull's horn (correspondingly, Gyūki has horns like a bull, and the left one is partially missing). His top lip also has a slightly darker hue than his bottom B wears oval shaped sunglasses and a white-coloured forehead protector. He also has his village's standard one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, and a long, red rope belt tied around his waist, the standard Kumo hand and shin guards, shinobi sandals, and a white scarf around his neck. He also carries seven swords on his back.

"And I am Kurama, the nine tailed fox." The massive fox said.

Kurama has red-orange fur and red eyes, it possesses the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands.

"Wait your that fox from earlier." Naruto said pointing at the massive beast.

"Yes, you are correct." Kurama said back.

"I am Kushina Uzumaki and this is my husband Minato Namikaze." The red haired woman said. 'He should be able to figure out who we are because of our last names.' The two both thought.

~I cant really describe what she looks like, she looks like the time when Naruto met her when he was trying to control Kurama's chakra.~

Mitato's attire consists of a standard Konoha-nin uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a leaf green flak jacket, blue forehead protector, and blue sandals and a short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire, decorated by orange flames-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage"written vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a thin, orange rope.

It took Naruto a few seconds but Naruto noticed the similarity with the names. Naruto suddenly appeared on top of of the nine tails hugging the two.

"Awww, it's a family reunion." Fuu said happily.

"How are you two the jinchuuriki." Naruto asked.

"I have the other half of Kurama sealed within me." Minato answered.

"Wait then who has the other half?" Naruto asked.

"You did before that man stole it from you." Kushina said.

"I was the jinchuuriki of Kurama. Then what about you?" Naruto asked Kushina.

"She was my jinchuuriki before you." The fox answered for her.

"You are the last jinchuuriki, well up till now." Yugito said.

Naruto jumped back down to the old man.

"And who are you then?" Naruto asked.

"I am the jinchuuriki of the ten-tails, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki." The gray skinned old man said.

Hagoromo is a tall and gray skinned man. He has deep wrinkles, a long goatee reaching his waist, and short, grayish-red shaggy hair, which spiked up at the top and had a chin-length braid hanging in front of his left ear. He also has pronounced eyebrow ridges with small, horn-like protrusions above them, as well as a red Rinnegan-like marking in the center of the forehead. He wears a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar, beneath which he wears a necklace which was also made up of six magatama. On the back of his kimono was a larger Rinnegan-like marking with a pattern of nine magatama arranged in three rows of three beneath it.

"I would tell you everything, you would not understand any of it." Hagoromo said.

"Naruto you are currently dying because Obito removed the other half of Kurama from you." Minato said.

"We are going to give you our chakra and use it to stop those two." Kurama said.

"Ours too." Yugito said jumping down next to him along with the other Jinjuurikis.

"With mine and the others chakra combined you should be able to stop the two. You can bring everyone back except your parents for I do not have their souls. If you do bring them back you will lose some of your strength in the fight." Hagoromo said. Everyone disappeared and their chakra flowed into Naruto's body.

"Lets finish this." Naruto said clinching his right fist.

In his right hand is what appears to be a sun and in his left hand is a moon.

Back in the real world

"It's not working." Moka said holding her wrist to Naruto's mouth.

"It's because he needs more." Said a female voice landing on the ground behind Moka.

"Kokoa, what are you doing here." Moka asked.

"I'm here to help." Kokoa said.

Kokoa has green eyes, flaming orange hair, and fair skin. She keeps her hair tied in two bushy ponytails with big red bows. Kokoa's outfit is her school uniform, which is unlike others. She wears a white shirt and a red sailor girl top, with buttons and a tie split in two. She wears a short yellow-green skirt like all the female students, and long red-brown stockings with a white stripe at the top. She wears brown prom heels with bows and has a little bracelet on her left arm.

The two began to work together to heal Naruto but to no avail.

"His heart... it stopped." Sakura said as she slowly removed her hand from Naruto's body.

Mizore couldn't help but fall to her knees crying into her hands.

Suddenly Naruto vanished in a flash of light. When Mizore looked to her left she could see Naruto standing on his feet.

Naruto is giving off a yellow glow. His hair is spiked with what appears to be two horns of some sort and is wearing a loose cloak that is only a couple centimeters from the ground. On the back of the cloak is ten odd designs that you see on Obito and Hagoromo's back. In side of the cloak is black and the out side is yellow. His shirt is yellow but is also cut in half because of Sakura and his trousers are yellow.

"Alright this time I will end this for sure." Naruto thought as he opened his eyes revealing his blue eyes that are showing courage.

* * *

><p>Sorry I suck at character descriptions, that's why I don't do it But I got too many complaints saying that I need to start doing descriptions. Well hope you like this chapter.<p>

I will not be able to work on my fanfic some time this month so I will try to find a good spot to "end" it and when I can I will continue the story again.

Please leave a review, thanks.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone I will be rewriting of this story.

I will be changing Naruto's age and some other things because fanfiction is not accepting the fact that the story involves an underaged kid getting into fights and 'OTHER' reasons.

I will stay with the original plot but this gives me the chance to throw in some of the missed ideas. It will still be a NaruMizo pairing. If you have any ideas i am willing to do my best to fit it in.

Sorry about the delay for this and my other stories I was banned for about 3 weeks.


	16. Chapter 16

Once I have finished the chapter one rewrite, should I...

#1:remove all the chapters I have done and replace it with the new rewrite?

#2: just put the new rewrite chapter at the end and leave the old in the beginning? (which I find an odd choice...)

#3: Create a whole new story, leaving the old one alone and leave a link to the new?

It's your choice!

Please tell me in a review or a PM... either works.


	17. The rewrite

I am posting this chapter today due to Halloween… I would say it fits with there being monsters and stuff.

Alright here is the rewrite of my strength of a Jinchuuriki the story will have a drastic change but it is still Naruto X Mizore… I going for better than the first.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto OR Rosario Vampire

* * *

><p>Naruto sat down on top of the Hokage tower looking down on a crowd of villagers demanding Naruto's execution… The blonde couldn't help but feel a little sad.<p>

He was released from the hospital only a couple of days ago and Tsunade told him the village is demanding for him to be executed.

Sakura never even visited him once although it was to be expected after what had happened at The Valley of The End.

'I managed to bring Sasuke back and everyone wants me dead because he has a couple of bruises… I'm not the one who decided to put a hole into HIS chest.' Naruto thought in anger. He may have been able to bring back Sasuke but that didn't mean that the village wouldn't want him dead for harming even a single hair on his head.

Tsunade walked up to Naruto from behind. "Naruto would you please come talk to me..." Tsunade asked but Naruto shook his head.

"What is there to talk about? I know that the council is trying to overthrow you. The only thing you can do is cut off my head… If you decide to send me out of the village I will be hunted down and killed… Either way I will die, so why don't you just kill me now in front of everyo-" Naruto was cut off as he felt a hand being placed on his left shoulder.

"You are not going to die so stop thinking like that. Just go home and sleep this whole thing off and everything will go back to normal soon." Tsunade said but deep down she knew that the village will probably go back to normal until Naruto is gone. 'Why does everyone have to treat that stupid Uchiha like a god?' She thought as she began walking away.

Naruto stood to his feet and began jumping rooftop to rooftop as he headed for his sorry excuse for an apartment. As he got closer and prepared himself to land on his patio he suddenly felt a rope wrap itself around his right ankle and was quickly pulled into a small dead end alley.

"Do it now!" Someone yelled. Naruto was unable to see what was going on due to being held down by what seemed to be an ANBU ranked shinobi. The blonde tried his best to break free of the man's grip but failed.

"FORRBIDEN JUTSU: SENPO YUSO!" The other man yelled you and smashed his palm down on Naruto's back creating a strange seal. The two quickly backed away as Naruto screamed out in pain as he started to implode until he completely disappeared. "Have fun in hell demon spawn." The two both said and quickly went their separate ways.

With Naruto

Naruto was quickly descending down towards what appeared to be a large gothic castle with a vast dead forest around it and a large red ocean next to it. He could see nearly everything as he was at a suffocating height in the sky.

The blonde restrained from screaming out in fear of the fall instead he held in his fear and braced himself for the impact, he was falling so fast that he began to heat up slowly light on fire as he closed in on the vast building. "HOT, HOT, HOT!" Naruto screamed as he tried to put out the flames that began burning his jumpsuit. He was so focused on putting out the fire that he didn't realize how close he is to the gothic building until the last second.

Naruto quickly put his arms out in front of his as he smashed through the ceiling. For a split second Naruto noticed multiple people looking up at him in shock and surprise. The blonde smashed down on a desk causing one of its legs to fly off and nearly hit someone, he bounced back into the air slightly while doing a flip and landed back on the ground smashing the back of his head against another desk and pushed a chair over sending sliding hitting a wall. Naruto slid backwards and felt a pain in his back and then his chest until he made a complete halt.

He coughed up his own blood and looked down at his chest to see that he was impaled by the leg of the chair. Slowly his eyes began to close as he felt his body going limp.

"That was awesome!" Someone said.

"He reeks like a human." Someone else said.

"Calm down class." Said a worried blonde woman with a tail hidden between her legs.

Three days later

Naruto's eyes slowly opened to see that he is in a white room with little no decoration but he also noticed that he is hooked up to a strange device. His eyes widened as he remembered what happened and he tried to get up and failed as he felt a massive amount of pain in his chest.

The door suddenly opened revealing a woman wearing a nurse's gown. Naruto quickly closed his eyes. He wasn't able to hold still too long as he felt the pain in his chest get worse and worse by the second and ended grabbing his chest in pain catching the nurse's attention.

"You're awake!" The nurse said in surprise. "We didn't expect you to wake up until sometime next month." She added as she quickly pulled out a bottle of pills and forced Naruto to take them. "Those should help ease the pain.

'She doesn't seem to be hostile like most nurses I know of… Where the hell am I?' Naruto asked himself.

"May I get your name and age?" She asked with a small smile as she pulled out a clipboard.

Naruto was unsure whether or not to give his name or not. He has no clue of where he is or what the intention of the people here have. He decided to give the answer to the lady anyway. "Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki, I'm 13 years old." He said as he felt the pain die down.

"Well Naruto… It seems that you are going to be joining the school here due to the fact that you can't leave this world for some reason. Your first day should be next month so heal up." She said and began leaving but stopped at the doorway and looked over to Naruto. "And a couple of the students have been stopping for the past couple days, you might have some friends already." She finished and walked out closing the door behind her.

Naruto took a good look around the room and noticed a table and a couple of chairs to his right with his belongings on top of it. "There is no such thing as friends when it comes to me." Naruto said with a sad tone in his voice and slowly fell back asleep as a seal on his back appeared but then disappeared seconds after.

Next month

Naruto sat up on the bed he has been in for the last month as he ate the ramen he was given with a smile. "I was beginning to think I was never going to eat something like this ever again." Naruto said with happy look on his face as he slowly ate the ramen to let the flavor last.

"You should thank the girls who keep stopping by. They stopped by again today during lunch to drop it off about an hour before you woke up." The nurse said as she looked at the small screen and wrote down his vitals on a small clipboard.

"It's strange that this whole time they have only managed to drop by when I'm asleep." Naruto said with a small laugh.

"Well it seems like you are free to go. Take walking around a little easy, you left leg still has a small fracture… Your homeroom teacher will meet in front of the academy once school is out for today. You have…" The nurse looked down at a device around her right wrist. "You have roughly two hours until then so get up and do some stretches or something." She said with a smile and left the room closing the door behind her.

Naruto slowly got out of the bed and limped over to the uniform that was placed on the table next to the bed. He removed the hospital gown and threw on the uniform. "Too bad there isn't any orange." Naruto thought as he looked at his old jumpsuit.

Naruto limped over to the door after grabbing his belongings and opened the door revealing a hallway with a sign on the wall in front of him that reads exit with an arrow pointing to the right so Naruto headed down the right side of the hallway until he reached a door that opened on its own causing Naruto to jump back. "A self-opening door?" Naruto asked himself.

"You must not have those where you're from." The nurse from before said with a smile.

"No you're technology is amazing compared to what I am used to." Naruto said as he walked past the door and watched it close behind him.

"Well we just need you to sign a couple of papers and you can head over to the academy." A rather tall man said walking up next to Naruto.

Naruto quickly signed the papers and headed out the next automatic doors and noticed a large builing to the side. 'I guess that is the academy then.' He thought and slowly made his way to the front of the gothic designed school. Naruto sat down on a small bench and waited for the school to be let out.

He sat waiting for about ninety minutes until he heard a loud bell go off and people all wearing roughly the same uniform as him started flooding out of the doors. 'Why are they in such a rush?' Naruto thought with a raised eyebrow.

As the students passed him he noticed that some of them kept glancing at him and whispering. A couple of the girls winked at him or blushed and sometimes both which confused Naruto to no end. 'Do they have something in their eyes?' Naruto asked himself.

The blonde noticed a rather tall man popping his knuckles as he looked at Naruto with a grin. 'What the hell does he want?' He asked himself.

'Kit I would be careful not to cause any trouble, no one here seems to be human. As far as I can tell they are all monsters of some sort yet I don't think there are any demons… you may have been sent to another dimension where we are not supposed to exist or that we are supposed to be dead by years and years of age… Don't do anything stupid until I know just where we are.' The fox said with small growl in irritation.

'Fine.' Naruto responded as he rolled his eyes.

Naruto sat and watched the students as the flooded out of the door until one girl walked up to him. "So they released finally huh?" The girl asked showing no emotion as she removed a sucker from her mouth.

"Do I know you?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side.

"I have been visiting you when you were in the nurse's care along with a couple of my friends. It was my idea to drop off the ramen today… was it good?" She asked.

"Hell yes it was. They have been giving me sandwiches every day." Naruto responded with a smile.

"It was my chair that impaled you by the way." She said put the sucker back in her mouth.

"Your chair must hate me with a passion then." Naruto said as he rubbed his chest.

"Oh there you are!" Said a voice coming up on Naruto's left causing him to look over to see a blonde haired woman with a cat tail swaying about.

"Uhh… Hi?" Naruto said not knowing what to say as the tail distracted him.

"I'm Shizuka Nekonome, I will be your homeroom teacher." She said causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"You're the person I am supposed to meet here right?" Naruto said earning a nod from the teacher in response.

Nekonome gave Naruto a tour around the school showing him where somethings are located with Mizore following as she kept her eyes glue on the blonde which didn't go unnoticed by him but he decided to act as if he didn't notice. 'I don't see any signs of him being a monster at all… and he even smells like a human, could he actually be one.' Mizore asked herself as she awkwardly stared at Naruto trying to find a sign of him being a monster of any kind.

"Alright that is all I can show you of the school for now, tomorrow just one of your fellow home room students to show you around a little more I'm sure they will be glad to." Nekonome said clapping her hands together once.

"All right thanks… Is there somewhere for me to sleep, because I would be fine with camping out in the forest." Naruto said causing the teacher to wave her hands back and forth in front of her.

"No, no, no. I would never let any of my students sleep out in the cold if I can help it…" She said and looked over to Mizore.

'Trust me lady… The cold would not bother me any, all my training makes sleeping outside easy.' He thought.

"I know! Mizore would you allow Naruto-san to sleep in your dorm room until a room is available for him?" Nekonome asked causing Naruto's eyes to widen in shock.

'She can't actually be serious!' Naruto thought as he looked over to Mizore wondering what her answer would be. 'No girl would be stupid enough to let a boy she barely knows in her room.' He thought.

"I'm fine with it…" Mizore said causing Naruto's jaw to drop. "But if he tries anything I won't hesitate to turn his testicles into ice cubes." Mizore said letting off an extremely cold temperature that the blonde could feel causing him to pale in fear.

"Then I'll pass!" Naruto quickly said as he put both his hands out in front of him.

"Are you saying that you would try something?" Mizore asked.

Naruto's eyes widened in fear as Mizore walked closer to him until she stood over him by two of Naruto's heads. "N- No I w- would never d- do something like th- that!" Naruto stuttered out as he looked up at her.

"Good…" Mizore said as she backed away. "Then I'll see you at my dorm room later." She said and give Naruto the information on where to find her room then left.

'She has to be more beautiful than Sakura and yet she managed to be that scary.' Naruto thought as he sighed in relief.

"Just remember to keep yourself in check, K?" Nekonome said and walked off.

'Why can't I just sleep in the forest?' Naruto complained as he slumped his arms down in defeat. He began walking the way he came until he found the exit and opened the doors to see a girl with long pink hair. Looking away from him. 'Sakura-chan… No it can't be, her hair isn't long like that.' He thought to himself and watched as she looked around with a pout.

"Where are they? They should be here by now." The girl pouted as she continued to look everywhere but behind her.

"Where are who?" Naruto asked causing the girl to turn around and watched her eyes widen in surprise as she laid eyes on him.

"NARUTO-SAN!" She yelled out. "You're finally out of the hospital room." The girl said and walked up to Naruto and wrapped her arms around him.

'Everyone barely knows me yet they act like we have been friends for years…' Naruto thought.

"My name is Moka Akashiya. I have been visiting you along with my friends… Who should actually be here right now." Moka finished with another pout.

"Would one of them happen to be Mizore?" Naruto asked. 'She even has green eyes just like Sakura.' He thought

"Oh, have you already met her?" Moka asked.

Naruto didn't get the chance to answer as he heard a couple of voices coming up in front of Naruto and behind Moka. Leaning to the side to see behind Moka he noticed Mizore along with two other girls. One looked rather young with short black hair and a witch hat along with a pink wand in hand. The girl next to her wore a sleeveless yellow sweater and her blue hair seemed to shine from the sun above.

Naruto felt the presence of something dropping from above so he quickly jumped back to see a pan fall to the floor where he once stood. He looked up to see where the pan came from but didn't see anything.

'Kit it was the girl with the strange hat… was teleportation of some sort.' The fox said and Naruto looked back over to the girl with the witch hat.

Moka turned around to face the others. "Yukari, what did you do that for?" Moka asked.

"Sorry, I thought he was a bully." The strange one with the wand said as she giggled and scratched the back of her head.

"Its fine, something like that won't get me anyway." Naruto said with a laugh of his own.

'Kit I would be carful of this Moka girl… I feel an energy within her that could combat you even with one tail.' The fox said as he let out a small growl.

'What about the others?' Naruto asked.

"They are nothing compared to the pink haired one… you could maybe beat them without using my chakra. Everyone else around you in this world seem to be at different levels of power and damn near all of them would brutally destroy you if you don't use my chakra… But my chakra would only tear you apart with you still being injured and all so try to avoid fights for a while.' The fox explained.

Naruto was so caught up in the conversation he was currently having with the fox and didn't notice the girl with blue hair and the yellow sweater walking up to him. Suddenly Naruto was brought out of his trance as he felt two arms wrap themselves around his body and a pair of soft orbs that began to suffocate him. 'What the hell?!' Naruto thought as he tried to pry her off of him but her grip around him was too great.

"He's so cute and huggable!" The girl said as she began squeezing the life out of the blonde.

"Kurumu stop, your jugs are smothering him!" Moka said and pulled the girl now known as Kurumu off of Naruto.

Naruto knelt down as he tried to catch his breath. 'That girls breast or huge, but Baa-chan still wins.' He thought and picked himself up as he finally the air he needed back in his lungs. 'I don't think there is a single girl where I'm from that would just go and do that.' Naruto thought as he looked at the girls around him. 'I have a feeling me being friend with all these girls will cause some serious jealousy among the other boys here.'

* * *

><p>There is the first chapter of the rewrite. I will be removing the old chapters if you all want me to continue with the rewrite otherwise I will do nothing more with this story<p>

Please leave a comment on your thought or ideas


End file.
